


A Daddy for me

by Missyswife37



Series: A daddy for me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Bed-Wetting, Dean and Mental Health Issues, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Sam Wesson is a successful Lawyer by day, A doting father by night. At least he would be if he had a Baby to dote on. All that will change when his best friend brings news of a boy who needs help.
    After reading Mine by Into_Oblivion I was struck with so many ideas!





	1. The Meet Cute

Sam Wesson frowned as he sat in the small room, looking around at all the babyish decorations on the wall, along with the giant crib, changing table and rocking chair. He had a whole nursery, but no baby to complete it.

The big house felt lonely half the time. When he wasn't working in his office downtown at Gamble and Brant Law Firm, he was searching for an Adult Baby for his very own, with no such luck.

His cell phone rings, He sees the caller ID bring up Chad's name. "Hello."

"Hey! Dude are you still looking?" asked Chad excitedly.

"Yea. Why? You didn't like the idea when I told you." said Sam.

"Well that's before I talked to Cas down at the homeless shelter on Tenth and Washington Ave." said Chad.

Sam's eyebrows raised at this news, getting a little excited. "Mhmm...?"

"Well according to him, there's a mentally unstable kid that has been there for a while. He thinks this kid could be what your looking for and it would help the kid out." said Chad with a sigh.

"Mentally unstable how?" asked Sam hesitantly.

"Well, I guess he has panic attacks and can't keep a fucking job, plus he wets the bed and sucks his thumb. Dude! He's 26 and sucks his thumb!" says Chad exasperated.

Sam can picture the disgusted look on Chad's face at the thought of anyone older than 5 sucking their thumb. "OK, that's not that bad, can deal with issues."

"So tomorrow, I'll come get you and we can go talk to Cas....Yes I'm going with you...The things I do for you," Chad with a huff.

"Oh please don't strain yourself by being a good friend," laughed Sam.

"Yea yea... Tomorrow, 10 am," said Chad as they hung up.

Sam lay awake for hours thinking about the potential candidate. What he looked like, if he would like Sam, if he would indeed be the right fit. What would he ask Cas about the boy? After what seemed like hours, Sam finally fell asleep.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

The next morning Sam woke, dressed, shaved, and ate just before Chad showed up in his 2000 Ford Focus, blaring Emo pop on the stereo.  
"COME ON ASSMUNCH!" Chad called out to Sam as he closed the front door.

"Watch your mouth while we're there, please," begged Sam as he folded himself into the front seat.  
Chad rolled his eyes and backed out of the driveway, toward the homeless shelter.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Cas is the Director of the Saint Mary's Homeless Shelter and Food Bank of Mason County. For months now he watched this poor boy, Dean, be tormented by others who stayed here to get out of the bitter cold, about his odd behavior. Cas figured Dean had come from an abusive home or partner, when every Wednesday Social Services, Miss Katie Cassidy, would show up to met with the boy.

Miss Cassidy would stop by to chat with him after she met with Dean to see how he was getting on at the shelter. Of course, Cas had told her about Sam and his offer to take care of the boy and the fact that Sam was going to be by tomorrow to talk with him. She thought it was a sweet deal. Dean would have love, caring, and a place to be. Sam would get to nurture and spoil the boy, a win win in her book. Cas was just getting ready to speak to Dean about it when Miss Cassidy showed up.

"So what do you think? Think Dean will go for it?" asked Cas.

"He might. Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Miss Cassidy.

"I think we both should," said Cas as he stood up from his desk. They walked out of the small office to the craft table where Dean was currently sitting, coloring a cartoon page meant for the younger kids at the shelter. Miss Cassidy sat next to him, bumping him with her shoulder and smiling at him.

"Hey bud. Still coloring I see," said Cas as he sat across from Dean.

Dean looked up and smiled, "Yeah."

"So, Dean, Cas and I would like to talk to you about something," said Miss Cassidy. Dean stopped coloring, putting his crayon down and giving them his full attention.

"I have a friend that might be able to help you, his name is Sam; he is very nice." said Cas soothingly.

Dean's green eyes grew big at the mention of someone's help, almost scared and small looking, "He's not... Not a doctor?"

"No Dean, he's a lawyer. He's looking for someone to take care of and love, kind of like a child," said Miss Cassidy smiling, trying to come off as sweet and disarming, so as not to scare him.

Dean stayed quiet as the two of them explained about Sam and the offer he was giving the boy. Dean's hands started to shake slightly as his anxiety rose, but he thought about the possibility of being cared for and not being homeless any longer. Cas and Miss Cassidy both rose from their seats, leaving him to his thoughts so he could ponder.

"Sam will be by tomorrow to see me, if you decide to do this. You don't have to go right away or at all," said Cas before he walked away to deal with an elderly woman.

"This sounds like a good deal Dean, please think about it," said Miss Cassidy as she pulled on her heavy jacket to leave.

Dean nodded his head and went back to coloring the cartoon page.

Later that day, the offer was the only thing Dean could think about as he lay on his cot, sucking his thumb. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Being someone's baby and calling them Daddy wasn't anything new to him; he just didn't want it to become like so many other bad experiences he'd had. His parents were abusive and didn't care about him, except for the money they could get for him through the state and his one and only relationship was mentally taxing. If he had heard he was stupid or a moron one more time from that asshole he would have screamed or worse... end up in a loony bin.

So maybe he would meet this Sam and hear him out and then go from there. Cas was very nice, but he really needed to get out of the shelter. Maybe this was his chance. He rolled over onto his left side, right hand coming up to his face, latching again onto his thumb as he fell asleep.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Chad pulled into the parking lot of Saint Mary's, listening to Sam's mutterings of 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't agree with the offer?'

"DUDE! would you STOP!" said Chad looking at his friend sternly while putting the car in park.

"Sorry, you're right. I got to calm down." said Sam looking at his lap exhaling several times to calm himself, before getting out of the car and following Chad inside the shelter.

Both Chad and Sam have helped out at the shelter on holidays and once a month weekends serving food or passing out backpacks full of basic needs. The shelter hasn't changed since Labor Day, except the Christmas tree in the far corner of the room. The meal time tables were still located in the front of the room, with about 50 cots beyond all in rows, the very back of the room was a play area for kids and book shelves that held DVD's and books as well as a TV mounted on the wall. A small table with chairs was set up for coloring and crafts right next to the book shelf. Off to the left of this space was Cas' office. Sam and Chad made their way towards Cas' office, when they noticed Cas was at the craft table coloring with a young man.

Cas looked up and smiled at them. "Hello gentlemen. How are you today?"

"Hi Cas. Good. good. How's things?" asked Chad with a smile.

"Fairly well. Chad, you helping with the coat drive this Holiday?" Cas points to the box over by the tree.

"Of course! Oh and if you are doing the Secret Santa this year, I have some things in my car," Chad replied excitedly.

Sam was caught mesmerized in the bright green eyes of the boy sitting with Cas; he was beautiful, with a small line of freckles across his cheeks and nose, short dirty blonde hair spiked in the front. Cas cleared his throat before getting Sam's attention.

"Oh, sorry Cas. I have some things at the house, I will bring them by next Friday," said Sam blushing and looking at Chad as if to ask 'is that him?'

Cas stood up. "Dean, I need to go talk to these nice gentlemen, can you continue coloring until Katie gets here?" He put his hand on the boys shoulder for reassurance.

Dean nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off of the very tall man with long hair and nice eyes.

The three men walked into Cas' office to talk, Cas closed the door. Dean stuck his thumb in his mouth as the nice man walked away with Cas and continued coloring. 'Maybe he's the guy with the offer' thought Dean as he colored the flowers purple on the bottom of his coloring page. Thoughts ran through his mind about how it would be nice to be hugged and cuddled against the tall man, as Miss Cassidy walked through the door of the shelter, all bundled up in her winter jacket and scarf. She walked over to where Dean was seated and began taking off her winter gear.

"Hi Dean, how are you?"

Dean shrugged, still sucking on his thumb.

"Where's Cas?" Miss Cassidy looked around the room. Dean pointed to the office door.

"Oh! Is he talking to someone?" as Miss Cassidy picked up a red crayon to help Dean with his picture. Dean nodded again, really not in the mood to talk to her today.

"Well, I'll wait out here with you. If that's okay," she smiled as she watched him suck his thumb and coloring. He just shrugged not minding the company.

"Dean? Did you think about what Cas and I told you yesterday?" Dean nodded and sighed, not ready to give any answers, thankfully Miss Cassidy had known Dean long enough not to expect an answer.

"OK, as long as you thought about it, you know, I'm going to have to meet him first and he has to pass my tests before he can take with him, if that's what you decide. This is YOUR choice," she says as she looks him in the eyes.

He nods his head, thinking that would happen since she is his Social worker, cause he's a ward of the state. She thought this was a better idea then the state run hospital, and frankly so did Dean.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Sam sat across from Cas' desk, listening intently to Cas' and Chad's conversation about every day goings on at the shelter, when Chad finally asked about the boy Sam was interested in.

"You know, I'm not an adoption agency, Chad," Cas stated as he rubbed a hand across his face, trying to prepare himself to answer any questions Sam might have.

"Yeah, we know. This isn't how we thought Sam's dream would come true," said Chad as he looked at Sam with trepidation.

"I have to wait for the kid's Social worker to arrive to give you any details on him, but the boy I was sitting with.... That's Dean," said Cas as he stood to walk to the door to check on the boy in question.

He opened the door and peaked out, noticing Katie was already here. Cas smiled as he cleared his throat to get her attention. Katie looked over to see Cas in the door way of his office.

"Dean, honey. I will be right back okay?" she said patting his hand as she stood and walked into the office.

Katie Cassidy greeted the two men sitting in front of Cas' desk, shaking their hands, before taking a seat in Cas' chair.

"Mr. Wesson, Sam, I hear that you are interested in taking over care of our Little, Dean."

Sam sat down in the straight back chair on the other side of the desk, lawyer posture kicking in. "Yes, I am looking for someone to take of, I know it doesn't sound normal, but I assure you this is nothing harmful or sexual in nature," nervously trying to explain his intentions.

"I'm aware of AB relations. I actually have a Little at home," said Katie smiling at the man. "There are some things you need to know and be aware of concerning our Dean Winchester."

"I was told that the boy suffers from nightmares which cause him to bed wet and other mental and emotional issues," said Sam as Katie pulled out a folder.

"This folder holds all the personal information about Dean, including his medical history," said Katie as she handed it over to Sam. "You will have to under go a house inspection and a personality test for the state to approve this. Standard policy. These will be done by me."

"Umm... Okay. I have a nursery set up, is that going to be an issue?" asked Sam nervously.

"No...That's perfect! We won't have to point you in the right direction for things," she smiled again at the preparedness of this kind gentleman. "So all that's left is for you to meet Dean and get his opinion of this situation."

Cas opened the door of the office and saw that Dean was still sitting at the table; instead of coloring, he was now playing with Play-Doh.

Cas lead them over to the table, Katie sat down across the table from Dean, smiling sweetly at him. While Sam knelt down beside him.

"Hi Dean, I'm Sam," he said softly so not to scared the boy.

Dean looked up from rolling his piece of dough, becoming shy, he blushed as he muttered, "Hi."

"I was hoping to ask you a question," said Sam, bracing one hand on the table and one behind Dean's chair so he didn't topple over. Dean chewed the inside of his lip while he went back to his Play-Doh. After a minute, he nodded.

"How would you like to come live with me?" said Sam holding his breath. Dean took a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

Miss Cassidy then decided to intervene. "Dean, would you feel more comfy if Sam came to visit you here for a week or two, while I do all those tests I told you about?"

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes on the dough under his hand.

"OK, I can do that. How about Mondays and Fridays?" smiled Sam.

"That sounds good," said Cas "What do you say Dean?"

"OK," said Dean in a quiet voice as his right hand went up to his face, thumb almost reaching his mouth, when Sam gently grabbed his hand.

"Honey, you've been playing with dough, you don't want to do that... Here," said Sam as he reached into his shirt pocket, taking out a pacifier, putting it to Dean's lips.

Everyone froze as Sam grabbed the boy's wrist and took out a pacifier from his shirt pocket. Not sure what Dean was going to do. They were in awe when Dean opened his mouth to let Sam slip it in. Even more so when Dean started suckling on it right away.


	2. Binky's and Moose

"Give it BACK!" shouted Dean, jumping to try to reach the pacifier from the man's hand. 

"No! You don't need it!" yelled Chris, the afternoon volunteer, "You're 26 years old, start acting like it!"

"GIVE IT BAAAAACCCKKKK!" Dean started cry, tears rolling on his cheeks.

Cas came out of his office as soon as he heard Dean shouting.

"WHAT is going on?" seeing Dean in tears, as Chris started and turned around to face Cas.

"H... He...W.. Wont... give.. it baaack!" cried Dean, chest heaving, panic attack on the verge of happening, tears running down his face.

"What back sweetheart?" asked Cas, looking from Dean to Chris, but Cas already knew the answer when he spied a glimpse of the pacifier in Chris' hand.

"He doesn't need it!" Chris gritted through his teeth.

"My Daddy gave that to ME!" yelled Dean kind of whining through shout.

Hearing Dean call Sam his Daddy kind of shocked Cas. "Chris, give it back to him and leave him alone, NOW!" said Cas.

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it, give it back."

Chris slammed the pacifier down on the table and stormed off to Cas' office. Dean picked up the binky, like it was treasure, brought it over to the sink to wash off Chris' germs, then put it back in his mouth. Cas smiled and walked into his office to deal with Chris. Cas sighed as he sat down behind his big desk.

"Who is his dad and why hasn't he come get him?" asked/demanded Chris.

" If you must know, his dad is trying to get custody of him, right now. Yes the boy is 26, but Chris you have to remember he has issues," said Cas, pleading.

"They all do! Cas, Dean can do great things. He just needs to be treated like a 26 year old," stated Chris.

"If that were true Chris, he wouldn't be here," said Cas as he reached for the phone. "I need to call SS worker Cassidy to tell her what happened. Dean has never been that vocal. You need to stay right there while I do, your my witness to this." 

Chris nodded his head.

Cas called Katie, Chris stayed seated, looking down at the floor during the whole phone call. He was starting to feel bad about taking the pacifier away from Dean. He had forgotten that Dean had a lot of issues. When you look at the kid, you would think he was in college instead of a homeless shelter.

".....Yes Katie, Dean said Daddy! Is there any way you can move the process along?" asked Cas holding the phone closer to his ear.

'Why would it be a big deal that Dean said Daddy? What process?' thought Chris as he waited for Cas to get off the phone.

"OK, sounds good. See you in a couple of days then," said Cas before putting the phone down, "Chris, you seriously need to leave Dean alone right now. Cassidy says Dean's caregiver is trying to get him home, she is trying to get everything squared away so Dean can go home. Bunches of red tape!"

Chris nodded and sighed.

"Good, now could you please go put out the snacks and do the meal order?" dismissed Cas.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Dean was on his cot, sucking on his binky, when Miss Cassidy came into the shelter. She looked at him in concern as she walked by him to Cas' office. Cas was sitting at his desk doing paper work. "Eventful day for our little one?" she said with a tsk.

"Yea. I almost threw Chris out on his ass, but I need the help," said Cas as he finished signing papers.

"I understand. So Dean really said Daddy?!" she asked.

"Yup. Shocked the hell out of himself and me. He's been laying there ever since." said Cas.

"Well I got hold of Mr. Wesson this morning, I set up an appointment with him for next Monday," said Katie.

"Okay, so hoping this will go smoothly?" asked Cas as he sits back in his chair, folding his fingers on his chest.

Katie nodded as she pulled out a piece of paper. "I need your signature of consent and proof Sam is a good care giver."

"Of course." Cas took the form and read it over before signing it. "So the responsibilities will no longer be that of Saint Mary's?" he asked as he handed the form back to her.

"Correct. By Wednesday Dean should be in Sam's care," she said.

"Well I know that Dean has been waiting for you and Sam to arrive today." said Cas as they both stood to leave the office.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Sam was excited. He would be bringing Dean home for Christmas. Chad had talked him into going to Toys 'R Us to get the boy some things for Christmas and stock up on wipes and powder. Then they hit the outlet store for Dean size clothing and diapers (Chad was Sam's biggest supporter in this and he had the feeling Chad wanted to spoil the kid as much as Sam did). So that's how they spent their weekend, besides going out to the bar with other friends and playing video games.

Now it was Monday and Sam was at the office, up to his eyes in paper work and cases, thank goodness he put in for a month off for the Holidays. He couldn't wait to get out of work to go have dinner with Dean. He had been so surprised by Dean's reaction with the pacifier, that he's hoping he will do just as well with the stuffed Moose he got for him.

His secretary buzzed his intercom: "Sam, Miss Cassidy is on line 1."

"Thanks Silvia."

Sam picked up the hand set. "Hi Miss Cassidy, how can I help you?"

"Hi Sam, please call me Katie. We need to make an appointment for the inspection."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm available Monday morning December 12. I don't have to be in the office that day," said Sam looking at his schedule book.

"How's 10 am sound?" asked Katie.

"Wonderful!"

"Oh and Sam, Cas called, something happened this noon with Dean."

"Is.. Is he okay?" asked Sam worry laced his voice.

"No, No He's fine. A volunteer tried to take away his pacifier. Dean told this volunteer that his Daddy gave it to him," Katie had a smirk in her voice.

"He... He said..." stuttered Sam.

"Yea."

"Oh my.... Maybe I should wait to give him the stuffy then?" asked Sam, looking at the stuffed moose on his office chair.

"Oh no! I think you should give him it. This is the most vocal Dean has been since I've started working with him," said Katie.

"Okay, if you really think I should. I won't be there until 5, that's not gonna be too late, will it?"

"I think you will be fine, Sam. Cas did say Dean is excited to see you."

Sam smiled at that. "I'm just really nervous. Sorry."

"That's to be expected, I think Dean will go for this. Did you read his folder? Do you have any questions for me?"

"Umm.... Just one. When you say his parents and others were abusive, what kind of abuse... and what are his after effects of the abuse?" The lawyer within Sam coming out.

"Damn near all of them.... His parents weren't the nicest. The only attention Dean got from them was a belt across his ass. Then there was the boyfriend, Taylor.... Taylor liked to cheat on him and say it was Dean's fault, he was big on name calling, especially when Dean was in his Little space. The after effects of all of this is PTSD. He rarely speaks unless spoken to, and even then it's a nod or a shrug. He sucks on his thumb when stressed, wets the bed after terrible night terrors and cries at the drop of a hat. He also doesn't like to be touched that much. I've only gotten a hand squeeze out of him and nothing more. So you being able to grab his wrist and put the binky in his mouth the other day was a HUGE step for Dean," said Katie, the social worker within coming out.

"Well...what I'm offering, I'm hoping I can make a difference to him."

"I think you will, Sam."

They continued to talk some more, until Sam's secretary buzzed him, to let him know his 2 o'clock was waiting.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

Dean decides to get off his cot and go play with Trisha (a little girl whose mommy works 3 jobs but stays at the shelter). Trisha is 4 and knows all her numbers, sometimes she tries to get Dean to count with her.

"Hi Dean, what you got?" asked Trisha looking at Dean's binky.

"Itss a 'inky," Dean lisped behind the binky. "My daddy gabe it to me. He's go bring me's home." Dean blushes.

"Oh! hen is or Daddy oming?" asked Trisha.

"He's oming to ee me's today." said Dean starting to suckle on the binky more as his excitement grew.

" So ew go bye-bye today?" asked Trisha sadly.

"No...Daddy gots tests to do with Miss Cassidy....If he pass I's go home." said Dean as he set up a doll house for him and Trisha to play with.

Cas was helping with donations as he saw Dean talking to Trisha, Cas smiled. Dean was talking and laughing, while playing, something he's never done. Maybe Sam will be good for him. Just then Cas heard Dean whisper, "I's go home," to Trisha. Cas pulled out his phone and texted those words to Katie.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

It was almost 5:20 and no Sam. Dean started to panic as he sat at the Meal-time table. Chris handed out nachos and raw carrot sticks and a carton of milk (which he opened for Dean). Dean started eating slowly. The door to the shelter opened and in walked Sam with a smile on his face and something in his hand. Dean couldn't see it very well, but it looked like a toy. 'It must be for the donation box,' thought Dean.

"Hi Dean, Can I sit with you?" said Sam.

Dean just smiled at him and continued eating his nachos.

"I got something for you...If you would like it," said Sam nervously.

Dean nodded as melted cheese dribbled down his chin. Sam picked up a napkin and softly wiped his face. Dean didn't fuss, just moved his face away once, like a normal kid would do.

Chris was watching this display with Dean. He would never let anyone of the staff or volunteers wipe his face. Dean would insist on doing it himself. Sam pulled the stuff Moose out from behind him and sat him between them on the table.

"This guy, needs lots of hugs from a little boy. Do you know a little boy who needs lots of hugs, Dean?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded his head, slowly Dean reached out to touch the moose, he grabbed hold of it and quickly brought it to his chest. Sam had to hold back a chuckle. Chris couldn't believe this was happening and neither could Miss Cassidy (She just walked in as Sam explained the stuffy to Dean).

"Yea Dean, he's yours. Now don't lose him okay?" said Sam with a small chuckle.

Dean smiled and nodded as he held on to his moose with one arm and ate the rest of his dinner with the other.

Katie Cassidy recorded the event to put in her files. Chris just looked on with awe and a little bit of jealousy. Dean was taking to Sam right away, where it took Chris three months to get a scream out of him.

"Dean are you done with your dinner?" asked Chris.

Dean's scolding look at the man told Sam that this was the person who took his binky. "Yea. I think he is done" said Sam.

Looking at Dean with his binky in his mouth, Sam thought he looked tired, like he should of taken a nap, but refused to listen to his body. Dean got up and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him up. Dean lead the way to the books and the bean bag chairs.

"Do you want me to read to you, Dean?" asked Sam as he was pulled along. Dean nodded as he held his moose closer.

Dean pulled out 'If You Take a Mouse to the Movies' and sat it on Sam's lap, as he sat down between Sam's legs. Sam moved the book to the floor, as he hooked his hands under Dean's arms and lifted him to his lap, began reading. Dean's head was nestled in the crook of Sam's neck and shoulder, listening closely to Sam's voice as he read, lulling him to sleep. Before Sam was done with the last page, Dean was out. Sam sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of Dean cuddled up to him.

Katie walked over to Sam. "Hey, you did good," she whispered reassuringly

"Thanks. I'm just hoping I can get up now." Sam softly chuckled.

He picked Dean up, his chin over Sam's shoulder, before he moved to lay his head there. Sam slowly put Dean down on his cot and covered him and moose with a blanket, kissed him on the forehead, and followed Katie to the office.

"HOLY SHIT SAM!" Katie said once the office door was closed. "He's NEVER let anyone do any of the things he let you do tonight! I cant believe it and I saw it with my own two eyes!"

Sam beamed at her words. It made him happy and feel good that he could give Dean comfort he needed.

"Oh and Cas sent me this right before you got here." She showed him the 'I's go home' text. "I think we got Dean's answer, but the inspection still needs to be done before he goes with you."

Sam pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Mr. Gamble, it's Sam, I'm not going to be able to make it in tomorrow, I have an inspection tomorrow so I can finally adopt my little boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed the muse


	3. The Inspection

* Emergency numbers are posted within view of phone

* House appears reasonably neat and clutter free

* Windows have locks in working order and screens are in good repair

* Fireplaces, wood stoves, and open faced heaters are inaccessible to child(ren) By use of screens or nonflammable barriers

* Smoke detectors are working and batteries are changed every 3 months

* Lower cabinets in Kitchen and bathroom have safety latches on them

* Alcohol is stored in a locked cabinet as well as matches

* Sharp tools, scissors, knives, etc. are stored inaccessible to child(ren)

* All medicines are locked in Med Kit

* Crib is up to code, no broken pieces

* Mattress and pillows are in good condition

The one-story, 3-bedroom, Ranch style house Sam lived in was quite large. There was a good sized yard out back that had a tire swing and play area, next to a patio (which held the grill and table to eat outside in warm weather). The kitchen area was large with a dining table. One chair held a Dean-sized booster seat. The nursery was well stocked and the crib was bigger than Dean, so he would have plenty of room to roll around. Sam made sure he had enough clothes and diapers.

The living room was HUGE! Sam had a wraparound couch with a 55-in. TV mounted to the wall (all cords were held back and out of reach of a Little's hands). There was also a play pen and toy box in the corner. Needless to say Katie was impressed. She went through the check list twice with Sam. The only thing he was missing was outlet covers, because 2-year olds were curious little shits (no matter how Big or small). Dean was certainly 2-3 years old mentally, if they had to guess.

"Sam, I think that about covers it. I'd say you will be able to bring him home, if not tomorrow then by Friday," said Katie looking over the list again to make sure she didn't leave anything out.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I really can't wait to get him home," said Sam.

"So we will continue our meetings on Wednesdays, see how he's doing, especially at first. Do you have a car seat for him?"

"Oh, of course. It's actually in the car already. Uncle Chad insisted I have it in now," Sam rolled his eyes at the thought of his best friend's face when they got the car seat.

"So, it's just going to be you and Dean?"

"Yes. I'm not dating anyone right now. My last boyfriend.... well let's just say he didn't like not being the center of my attention. Looking for a baby was important to me."

"Oh! I had no idea you were Gay."

"It's alright. I should have said something. I have Chad, my best, straight friend, so I've got help," said Sam as he walked her to his car.

His black 2017 Chevy Impala SUV (was parked right next to her 2014 Honda Accord,). He opened the back door and there sat a Batman car seat.

"Oh my goodness, Dean is going to love that!" she said with a sweet smile and a chuckle.

"I really hope so," said Sam.

Katie bid Sam well and got into her car, driving away as he went back inside. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hel...."

"Sooo did you pass??"

"Hi Chad, I'm great thanks for asking. Oh wait you didn't!"

"Don't be a nerd! Did you pass?"

"Yes I did. I get to bring him home either tomorrow or Friday."

"Awesome! So you want to go out tonight before you become a family man of the year?"

"Yes!"

"Good cause Mike says Tom is at your house right now to pick you up."

"What?!" Sam looks out his window, sure enough Tom is in the drive way.

"OK, see you in a few," Chad hung up.

Sam threw his shoes back on and his heavy jacket. It started lightly snowing as he rushed out to Tom's car.

"Hey Daddy!" teased Tom, "How's things?"

"Fine, now that I passed!"

"Nice! We are off for a kid free night!"

Tom and Mike had a Little, Charlie, the girl was sweet with gorgeous, red hair and smart as a whip. Sam was hoping after Christmas Dean and Charlie could meet for a play date.

"Sounds nice, what you do, sell her to Wiccans?" laughed Sam.

"HA! No, Mike's mom," laughed Tom as he drove, "Oh shit....Dude! Don't tell me you forgot to tell Bobby and Ellen that they are grandparents?!"

Sam looked horrified.

"Oh man! Your 'rents are going to be so pissed! Especially since Chad knows before they do!"

" I am so, so, SO DEAD!" groaned Sam as he leaned back in the seat.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Dean woke up feeling rested and dry? He didn't have a nightmare, so he didn't go in his sleep, but if he didn't get up now he was going to. He opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was Crazy old lady Abby standing over him getting ready to grab a hold of his moose. Dean yelped behind his binky.

"NO Abby! MINE!" shouted Dean, holding Moose tighter to his chest and trying to push Abby away from him.

Cas was just coming out of the supply room when Dean shouted. He ran over to them, gently putting his arm around Abby to guide her away.

"Abby, hon, that's Dean's toy. Your cats are over here."

Once Cas got her away Dean stood and marched his behind to the potty with Moose in tow. He kept thinking about what Daddy had said about not losing Moose. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, Dean and Moose went to the meal-time table to have breakfast. Cas had gone to McDonald's and got pancakes for everyone. Dean sat down in his seat (with Moose in his lap) and began eating. He ended up a sticky mess and Moose was too. Cas walked by, chuckling to himself at the sight of Dean, he kept opening and closing his sticky fist and frowning.

"Hey buddy, do you want some help cleaning up?" asked Cas, "I know I'm not Daddy, but I can help."

Dean looked up shyly and nodded, reaching out his hands to have Cas wipe the mess.

Cas was quick with wiping Dean free of Maple syrup. The boy smiled as he had sticky free hands, he finished his Orange juice, then Moose and Dean went to go color.

Again, Cas made sure to text Sam and Katie to let them know how endearing Dean was to let him clean him up.

"Hi Dean!" said Trisha, bouncing up to the craft table.

"Hi," Dean holding his Moose closer to himself.

"Wat dat?" asked Trisha pointing to the Moose.

"My Daddy give 'im to me's," Dean said shyly.

"Coool!" said Trisha "Can me color wit ew?"

"Yea," said Dean smiling behind his binky, thank goodness she didn't want to take Moose away from him.

"'Or Daddy is..... uuper cool! He giv ew binky and a meese," said Trisha grabbing a blue crayon and coloring book.

"It's Moose, 'isha," Dean giggled as he colored.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" asked Rowena (Trisha's mommy).

"Just oloring Miss Ro," said Dean using a red crayon on a lion.

"Dean!" Rowena was startled that Dean talked, "I heard that your Daddy gave you a special friend."

He started to blush and nervously suck on his binky, thinking he did something bad.

"Yea," Looking down at Moose.

"Wow! He is special! I hope you take good care of him. I'll let you two get back to important coloring," said Rowena walking away carrying a basket over to her and Trisha's cot. She stopped in to talk to Cas.

"Cas! OMG! Dean just talked to me! He actually said words!"

"What did he say?"

"'Just coloring Miss Ro,'" said Rowena in shock, "He's never said my name or talked EVER!"

"He's been doing a lot of things lately he's never done while he's been here."

"I think Sam is really good for him."

"You and me both, Rowena."

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

"Hey Sam!" said Chad as Sam walked into Chad's living room.

"Hey," Sam taking a the beer Mike handed him, "Dude! I am so dead. Mom is going to kill me, if Dad doesn't."

"What you do? Oh...." started Chad looking at Sam in horror.

"Yea so I gotta call them before we go out," Sam took a swig of beer.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes..." said Tom, taking a mix drink from Chad.

"Alright alright you idijts need to shut up while I die!" Sam dialed the number.

"Bobby's salvage!" cheered Bobby Singer, Sam's father.

"Hi dad! "

"Sam! My boy!"

"Ummm.... I got something to tell you. Is mom there with you?"

"Nope Mom went with Aunt Jody shopping I think...What is it and how much is it going to cost me?"

"Can you let her know that she's going to be a Gramma?"

He heard the glass of scotch hit the table hard and the man sputtering.

"What girl you knock up?"

"Wasn't, I'm Gay! Dad you know that."

"So it's an Adult Baby huh?"

"Dad, he's 26 and has issues that make him act like he's 2-3 years old and he's so cute."

"Alright when do I get to met this cute kid?"

"At Christmas, he's really shy and doesn't handle stress well."

"Sam you sound all smitten with the kid, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes Dad."

"OK, I'll tell your mother. I'm sure she will call you soon; so be as shit faced as possible!"

"OK Dad! I gotta go Chad is being a girl about video games again."

"OK Son, you need anything you call you hear?"

"Yes Dad."

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

"Dean, do you want lunch? We have turkey and cheese or Pb&J," said Chris standing next to the craft table. Dean shrugged as he sucked on his binky and cuddled his Moose.

Chris knelt down next to the boy "Dean are you okay?" Dean shook his head and tears started to roll down his face.

"What's the matter big guy?" asked Chris concerned.

"I... Want... Daddy." whispered Dean.

"Oh, Dean. I'm sure Daddy will come see you on Friday. It's only a couple of days to wait," said Chris putting his hand on the boys leg. Dean sniffled and wiped his face on Moose.

"Dean I bet you Daddy gave you Moose to give him hugs whenever you miss him," said Chris as he tugged on the stuffy's foot.

"Weally?" said Dean as his eyebrows rose.

"Yea. Moose looks magical to me, every time you hug him Daddy gets a hug too," said Chris as he held a tissue out to Dean. He took the tissue and wiped his nose as he looked at Chris in awe at what he said.

"What you say, PB&J or Turkey?" asked Chris as he stood.

"PB&J. Can I have apple juice?" asked Dean.

"Of course! Lets go to the big table and get you some. Don't forget Moose!" said Chris as he lead the way.

Dean made sure Moose was with him at all times cuz Daddy said; Daddy said not to lose him!

After Dean ate his sandwich, he decided to lay down on his cot (after he went potty of course). Cas and Chris checking on him once in a while (Chris had told Cas about Dean missing Sam. Cas, of course, texted Sam to let him know). Dean lay there having a muttered conversation with Moose. All about what Daddy's house looked like, what his room was like, if Daddy had lots of toys, and what Daddy was like at home. If he was as nice there as he was here when he visited Dean. After about an hour of these things running through Moose's mind, Dean and Moose fell asleep.  



	4. Night terrors and Hand Gernades

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Dean wailed. He was caught in the middle of a night terror, thrashing on his cot.

Soaked from sweat and pee, screaming in fear. It was 2 am and the over night volunteer tired to calm him down with soothing words without touching him. Dean went on screaming, "DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY DaaaDEE!!"

The volunteer didn't know what to do. It was only his second night at the shelter; he decided to call Cas.

Cas could hear Dean screaming out in the parking lot as he walked into the building; he sounded like someone was murdering him. He walked up to Dean's cot, where the boy was wailing and thrashing, to the volunteer, "How long?"

"2 hours."

"Alright, I'm calling Sam."

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Sam's phone echoed across the house; the shrill ring tone woke him up.

"Ello?"

Sam? It's Cas. Dean is in the middle of a night terror and we need you."

"Is that Dean screaming?"

"Yea, get here soon."

"OK, on my way."

"Bring clothes."

Sam hung up, got dressed, grabbed what would be Dean's diaper bag and headed out the door.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

When Sam, got to the shelter, Dean was still thrashing and screaming on his cot. His heart broke when he saw his Little boy caught in the midst of such a terrible dream. Sam went right up to his cot, picked him up, holding him close and whispered soothing words. Sitting down on a dry spot on the cot with the boy in his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay, you're okay. Daddy's gotcha," whispered Sam as Dean still screamed an ear piercing shrill of a scream. Sam noticed Moose was missing.

"Cas, have you seen his moose?"

The older man looked around the cot and under the blankets, Moose wasn't there. All he found was his binky. He looked over the room, earlier Abby had tried to take it and so did Howard at dinner. Cas checked both places, he found it nestled in with Abby's cats. Grabbing the moose, he went back over to Sam and the screaming meme that was Dean and handed it over.

Dean was still screeching while Sam whispered, "Baby, I got Moose, it's okay now, you're okay." as he rocked him. That didn't stop his wailing.

Sam decided that this would be the perfect time to change Dean out of his wet clothes, since he was still asleep and screaming.

"Cas, can you make a warm bottle of milk and honey for me?"

"Do you think he'll take it?"

"Its worth a try... I'm going to go get him comfy," as Sam carried him (the boy weighed next to nothing) to the bathroom to change him from his wet, sweaty, pee-filled clothing.

Sam laid him down on the changing table hooked into the wall, started taking everything off of him. His flannel, t-shirt, socks, jeans, boxer briefs all went into the trash. Dean had quite the rash starting on his groin area, so Sam put some A&D ointment on him before throwing a diaper on. Then came the footie pajama's.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Dean screamed and thrashed, still caught in the terrible dream he was having and Sam remained calm. Dean lashed out with one fist to punch nothing, almost catching Sam in the face. Sam caught his hand and started whispering soothing words as he picked him up, bouncing him a couple of times lightly and walked back to Dean's cot.

Cas had changed the bedding and had a bottle ready. Sam sat down on the cot, rearranging Dean in his lap, took up the bottle to put to Dean's lips. In the middle of a wail Sam slipped the nipple into Dean's mouth, once the tip touched his tongue, he started suckling.

Everyone sighed in relief as the boy started to calm down. Sam relaxed his shoulders, as Dean took to the bottle. Moose curled up on Dean, clutched in his hand as he drank.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

"Thank God he shut up!" yelled Abby. Dean started screaming again.

Sam and Cas groaned as Sam pulled Dean up so his head was on his shoulder, patting his back as he wailed.

Finally Dean let out a burp, calming down again.

Dean's throat hurt, his eyes felt itchy and his nightmare was awful. Warm arms were around him, he was comfy, so he settled back down and fell asleep in the warm arms. He didn't care who they belonged to at that moment as long as he could stay there.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

Sam felt more than heard Dean sigh. Pressed against Sam, Dean fell back to sleep.

"If you need to Sam, you can stay," said Cas with a chuckle.

"I don't think I have a choice," laughed Sam as he looked at the death grip Dean had on his sweatshirt.

Sam scooted down on the cot, his feet hanging off it with a pillow under his head while his Little boy was splayed out over him, covering both of them with a blanket (Moose squished between them). Dean started mewling; Sam looked around for his binky, but couldn't find it. Cas came over, pulled it out of his pocket and popped it into Dean's mouth. Finally settling down, everyone went back to sleep.

Sam lay there, brushing Dean's hair back and humming "Hey Jude" to him as he slept.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Around 9 am Dean stirred. He felt something firm yet soft under him, when did his cot get so lumpy? He turned his head a little and saw a curtain of soft brown hair. 'What the... Where am I?' He blinked a couple of times and realized he was laying on top of.... 'Daddy? Why's Daddy here? Oh NO! Oh no no no,' Dean had a night terror last night, Daddy was there. Daddy saw he wet the bed!

Dean was supposed to be a Big boy, Chris said... Chris said Dean had to act like he was 26, but Dean didn't know how to act 26. That Dean hurt too much in the middle. He was broken; 26-year old Dean was broke. Little Dean was happy.... well, content anyway. Little Dean loved his binky, Moose and Daddy. Dean started to cry, tears escaping down his face and onto Daddy's shirt, breath hitching, panic overtaking him at the thought of being big.

Sam rubbed his back, shushing him, whispering nice things to him. Dean laid his head back down on Sam's shoulder and continued to cry and suck on his binky.

Sam thought that Dean was just having after effects of the nightmare, until he heard Dean whisper, "I not want Big."

"It's OK baby, you don't need to be big; just be you, that's all you need to do," said Sam as he rubbed his back.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Cas heard the exchange and thought 'Why would Dean think he had to be....Oh! Chris....' Getting mad at that. He should have known this would happen. Chris had told him to act 26. Cas decided that HE would be having a chat with the young man today when he came in.

Sam slipped out from under Dean...he started fussing as soon as Sam moved.

"Its okay, sweet boy, Daddy has to go potty, I'll be right back." Sam stretched the knots out of his back as he stood. He went to the bathroom quickly and then went to talk to Cas in his office. The man was on the phone speaking quietly to Katie.

"Yea it was pretty bad this one. I had to call Sam. Everything we normally do wasn't working," Cas said into the phone. He looked up to see an exhausted Sam sit down in a chair.

"Yea, we will see you in a few." He hung up and looked to Sam in concern.

"So not a normal one?" asked Sam leaning over his knees, pulling a hand through his hair.

"No. This was much more intense," said Cas, "But, I might know why, I'll be taking care of it, I assure you."

"Should I be worried?" asked Sam now it was his turn to look concerned.

"Someone told Dean to act his age, so I think that might have caused this." said Cas.

"Who would say that him? Why would someone say that to him?" asked Sam, frustrated with what his baby boy was going through. "Hasn't he been through enough?"

Cas sighed, "Yes he really has been through a lot, but this person didn't think before he spoke. I will be handling it, Sam."

Sam nodded, "I just hope I get to take him home. I hope Katie doesn't decide he's not ready." said Sam.

"Oh he's ready!" said Katie standing in the doorway, making both men jump. "You have a fussy boy looking for you, Sam."

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Dean was sitting up on the cot in cozy footie 'jamas looking around, sucking on his binky, wondering when he was or who put him in the 'jamas. Moose was clutched closely to his chest as he shifted on his butt. He heard the tell tail crinkle of a diaper. His eyes grew wide, as he looked down at himself 'I'm...I'm in a diaper?!' 'Whoever put me in footie 'jamas must've not wanted me to pee again.'

"Hi Dean," said Sam standing behind him.

Dean jumped a little and turned around to look up (and up) at the man. His eyes wide and smiling behind the binky.

"You hungry Buddy?" asked Sam. Dean nodded and went to stand up only to fall back down on the cot losing his balance. Sam walked around the cot and picked him up.

"Whoa! Let me help you okay," setting him on his hip.

Dean nodded as he wrapped his arms around his neck, he was up high now and kind of scared to fall.

"OK, let's go see what's for breakfast."

They sat down at the table, sausage egg and cheese muffin home fries and apple juice was sitting on the table at Dean's normal spot. He took the binky from his mouth and handed it to Sam.

"Thank you," said Sam as he put it into his shirt breast pocket. Dean started picking apart the sandwich, eating the sausage first with his fingers. Sam made sure he had a wipe ready to clean him up as soon as he was done.

"OK Bud, lets go clean you up and get you dressed," as he picked Dean up as well as the diaper bag and went to the bathroom.

Laying him down on the changing table, like he did before, unzipped his 'jamas and got his feet free.

"Alright so you did use your diaper, that's a good boy."

Dean blushed at using his diaper and the praise.

"Lets get this off and get you dressed. Do you think you'd like to wear a diaper or not?" asked Sam "It's your choice Dean."

Dean thought about that. 'id get Daddy like this all the time?' or be a Big boy and go potty? He didn't want to be a Big boy...Big boy broken.

"Diaper pease," whispered Dean.

"OK. let me get one, don't wiggle or you'll get boo boos okay?" said Sam bending down to grab one out of the bag.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Once diapered, Sam helped Dean get him into some jeans and a long sleeved onesie with a sweater vest over it. Daddy says Dean looks Dashing (Dean says AKA Dork). He's itching to get out of the vest.

"Okay, okay we'll take it off," chuckled Sam as Dean gave him a cute as hell pout. He took off the vest and put a hoodie on him instead wanting Dean to be warm. Dean pulled Sam over to the craft table where Trisha was playing with some cars.

"Hi Dean!"

"Hi 'isha."

"Who dat?"

"My Daddy," said Dean with a proud look on his face.

"WOW! 'Or Daddy tall!"

Sam chuckled as Dean sat down in his lap on the bean bag chair behind the table.

"Wat ew doing Dean?" asked Trisha as she pushed a car across the table.

"Chillin'," Dean leaned against Sam, getting cozy in his arms. Sam sat back and listened to them chatter to each other, this was the most he had heard Dean talk to someone and he was enjoying it. It didn't last long though. Katie walked out of Cas' office looking for him. Sam pushed on Dean's hips to make him stand.

"Dean, I need to go talk with Miss Cassidy. Can you play nice with your friend?"

"Yea," Dean held out his hand. "Binky pease?"

"Of course. I'll be a while okay?" he handed Dean the binky and ran a hand over his head as he walked by.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Once in the office, Sam sat down in a chair and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Dean is actually wearing a diaper right now, his choice!"

"What? He chose to?" asked Katie.

Sam nodded.

"WOW!"

"So, Sam I want you to meet Chris Campbell, my afternoon volunteer," said Cas.

"Hi, Sam Wesson," Sam shook the man's hand.

"As I told you, Sam, someone had took Dean's binky away and told him to act his age," began Cas.

"Yea, sorry about that... I wasn't thinking, but I totally thought I made it up to him when he was missing you and I told him I thought Moose was magic. If he gave it a hug then you would get that hug. I didn't mean to upset him," said Chris.

"I understand Chris, he doesn't look broken. Dean muttered this morning into my shoulder that Big Dean is broken," said Sam sadly.

Katie passed some papers over to Sam, "I need you to sign these please."

Sam read them slowly before signing (Lawyer Wesson taking charge). Custody papers saying that Sam is solely responsible for Dean and that Saint Mary's is not liable for any further mental issues that he may have after receiving their care. Once they were done with signing papers and the ton of questions the lawyer had, Katie and Sam went to tell Dean.

"Hey Dean, how would you like to go with Sam to your new home?" Dean's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Do you need to pack anything, Dean?" asked Sam. Dean nodded and handed him Moose.

"Just Moose?" asked Sam with a chuckle.

"Yea," whispered Dean.

"OK," said Sam as he pulled on his winter jacket and helped Dean get his sneakers and the light weight jacket Dean wore to the shelter 3 months ago.

Sam picked up Dean, putting him on his hip, along with the diaper bag. Katie and Cas walked them out to Sam's car. As Sam opened the car door, Dean started to squirm and giggle.

"You want to be Batman, Dean?" asked Sam as he got the boy into his seat.

"Yea," said Dean, letting Sam buckle him in.


	5. Parties aren't for wimps

Sam pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes after Dean fell asleep in his car seat, binky hanging out of his mouth, drool on his jacket, he made an adorable picture in the rear-view mirror. It started snowing when Sam got Dean out of the car and carried him into the house, Dean shuddered in Sam's arms from the cold.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Chad had invite all their friends and family over for a surprise party/Welcome home for Dean. So when Sam turned on the light in the main hallway leading to the kitchen, Everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" scaring the crap out of Dean making him start to scream and cry.

"Oh baby, Its okay..." said Daddy as he bounced dean on his hip. "Uncle Chad is going to die," sighing in frustration.

Daddy bounced him around for a few, while all of Daddy's friends and family kept coming over and poking at the boy. Dean put his face into Daddy's neck every time his Grama Ellen tried to sneak a peak at him.

Daddy took him into the nursery to change him (and to give him a breather from all the strangers); only Grama followed.

"Oh, you're such a cutie! Yes you are!" cooed Grama.

"Mom..." Daddy sighed as he laid Dean down on the changing table to get him out of his wet diaper, taking off his jeans.

'Oh Great, now this lady will know I wear diapers, this is so embarrassing,' thought Dean as Daddy started taking it off and wiping him up.

"Sam you did a great job on this room." said Grama looking around the nursery.

"Thanks mom, I just hope Dean likes it," said Sam as he put a new diaper on him.

"Of course he likes it, don't you?" cooed Grama.

Dean looked at Sam behind his binky as if to say, 'Seriously'

"Okay Dean, lets go get you some lunch, you got to be hungry, breakfast was like 3 hours ago," as he picked him up and carried him to the kitchen and sat him down in his booster seat.

"Pb&J okay bud?" asked Daddy.

Dean nodded.

"Sam you cant feed him sandwiches!" said Grama.

"Mom, he's 2, he eats sandwiches and any other finger foods," said Daddy confused by his mom's reaction while making the food.

"Oh.... CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY!!!" yelled Grama.

"How old did Chad say he was?" asked Daddy rolling his eyes as he handed Dean half of the sandwich.

"He said he was an infant. A toddler is very different from an infant," said Grama.

Dean giggled as he bit into peanut butter and raspberry jelly goodness.

"Daddy, juice pease," whispered Dean pulling on Daddy's shirt with sticky jelly fingers.

"Apple or grape, Dean?" asked Daddy smoothing dean's hair back on his head.

"A'ppl. pease," replied Dean softly

Daddy handed him a sippy cup with race cars on it as Chad came into the room.

"What's up? Dean you enjoying your party?" asked Uncle Chad.

Dean shrugged as he took the other half of his sandwich from Daddy, taking a big bite and getting Jelly all over his face.

"I'll deal with you later," grumbled Daddy to Uncle Chad, making Dean giggle.

"Yea, I know you're mad cuz we said we would wait until Christmas, I couldn't... Your Mom..."

"Don't be blaming my mom!"

"Awe look how cute! The married couple are fighting..." said a lady with blonde hair that winked at Dean.

"Hi Bella," said Daddy annoyed voice.

"He is adorable! I just want to eat him up!"

"Yea well get your own! This one's Sammy's"

'This lady eats babies? Yea staying away from that lady!' thought Dean as he stuffed the last bite of his PB&J in his mouth.

Daddy looked at Dean to see he was covered in Jelly, grabbing a wet wipe, he cleaned the Jelly monster up.

"Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!" yelled a bouncy red haired girl in a pink frilly dress with pink sneakers.

"Hi Charlie, How's my favorite baby girl?" said Daddy as he finished cleaning the Jelly monster's face.

"Ews gots new baby?" asked Charlie looking around for a baby.

"Yup. Charlie this is Dean. Dean can you say hi to Charlie?" said Daddy as he picked him up out of his booster seat and onto his hip.

"Hi." muttered Dean.

"He not baby, Uncle Sam! He Big Boy! Like...Like me's!" giggled Charlie, "Me's a big girl!"

Daddy chuckled and bounced Dean on his hip. "He's younger than you Babygirl. He's only 2 and you are a big 4 year old."

"Charlie! There you are! Didn't Daddy tell you to stay where we could see you? Hi Sam sorry," said Mike

Dean kinda tuned out, laying his head on Daddy's shoulder as people talked around him.

"She's alright, Mike," said Daddy.

"I's want see baby! But he Big Boy Daddy!" pouted Charlie.

"No Charlie, he is a baby. He's Uncle Sammy's baby," said Mike to his darling daughter.

"I'll be right back, I need to make Dean a special drink, that time is coming soon, I think," said Daddy

"Oh Sam! I'll make that for you, they are still over the microwave right?" said Grama as she went to make Dean a bottle.

"Yea Mom they are." said Daddy (Sam grateful that she didn't say 'Bottle' out loud) rubbing Dean's back.

"Dean has presents to open! Sam get your skinny butt in here with him!" yelled Chad from the living room.

Daddy sighed and rolled his eyes, making a funny face at Dean, walking into the room where everyone was. He sat down on the floor with a Mr. Squirmy on his lap (a cranky fussy Mr. Squirmy boy), Grama came in with a bottle that she put next to Daddy on the floor. Dean leaned back into Sam, making himself stand a little, whining. He was overwhelmed and a very tired.

"Okay big guy, lets open a couple of presents and then I know a small boy who needs a nap," said Daddy softly as Uncle Chad handed Dean a wrapped gift.

Dean stopped whining as soon as he saw the wrapping paper, he needed to tear into it, the urge too great not to. He tore a corner of the paper, his eyes getting big as he saw something in there. Daddy helped with the rest of the paper to reveal a stuffed Dragon. Dean tried to hand it to Daddy.

"Look baby, this is for you," said Daddy.

"Me's?" whispered Dean in surprise.

"Yea baby, its yours," said Daddy, "What are you going to name this one?"

Dean shrugged and pulled the next gift closer to open that one. After two more gifts, Dean started yawning and getting more cranky. Daddy picked up the bottle and handed it to him. Daddy had said this was his choice, whatever Dean felt comfy with, Daddy wasn't going to push him. Between two hands, Dean put the bottle's nipple in his mouth, sucking down the warm honey milk. Daddy tipped it up a bit as he talked to Grama, Uncle Chad, and others in the room.

Dean's eyes started getting heavy, soon he was asleep on Sam's lap with his head up against Sam's shoulder.

"Sam honey why don't you go lay him down in his crib?" asked Ellen.

Chad bent down and picked the little boy up off Sam's lap so he could stand. Dean started fussing in Chad's arms cause it didn't feel like Daddy.

"It's okay bud, Uncle Chad's got you," whispered Chad as he rubbed his back making him calm down and lay his head on Chad's shoulder. Everyone sighed a collective "awe" at the sight.

"Chad you wanna go lay him down on his changing table, I'm sure he needs a dry bum by now," said Sam as they walked into the nursery.

"Dude! You put him in diapers?" exclaimed Chad.

"It's Dean's choice, Chad. Everything that happens is Dean's choice. I'm not making him do anything he doesn't want to do," said Sam as Chad laid him down on the changing table and Sam got out a fresh diaper and wipes.

"You want to change him?" asked Sam

"Really? You want me to change him?" asked Chad, "Ummm... How about I watch you do it, so I know how to do it right next time."

Sam changed Dean's bum, picked him up, put him in his crib, and covered him up with a soft green blanket making sure Moose was right next to him. He started fussing not being in warm arms, Daddy popped his binky in his mouth and calmed right down sleeping peacefully.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Sam and Chad walked back out to the living room where everyone was talking. Mike and Tom were wrestling a tired and cranky Charlie into her pink princess winter coat.

"Sam we're going to get headed. A little girl I know needs a nap too," said Mike.

"I's not sweepy!" stomped Charlie fighting Tom with getting her arm in the sleeve.

"OK love. Give Uncle Sammy a hug bye bye," said Tom as he finally got her arm in and was zipping up the coat.

"Bye Charlie. You be good," said Sam as he gave her a hug and walking them to the door.

All that was left were Chad and Sam's folks. Ellen was cleaning up while Chad and Bobby were watching the game on Sam's big TV.

"That little boy is adorable Sam," said Ellen.

"He's going to be a handful, Son," said Bobby "I remember when you were 2."

"Oh stop teasing the boy, Bob," said Ellen, "That's just your father's nice way of saying he'll babysit any time."

"Hey!" said Bobby.

Sam chuckled.

"He has some issues, but I'm hoping if he's shown love, he'll be alright," said Sam.

"What kind of issues are we talking?" asked Ellen as she sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

Sam sat his parents down and told them all about Dean over coffee, as Chad left for work promising to come back tomorrow to help out.

Ellen and Bobby were in shock at hearing all the things the sleeping boy in the next room had been through. How could anyone do that to a child, especially an adorable child like Dean. They fell in love with him the moment they laid eyes on him. That's Ellen's grandbaby and ain't no one telling her otherwise. She couldn't wait for Jody and Donna to met her lil man. Bobby didn't say much, but that's just how he is.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Dean slept for almost an hour. He woke up all cozy on his tummy, sucking on his binky. He rubbed his eyes, looking around, realized he was in his crib. HIS crib. In HIS house. With HIS Daddy. But....But where was Daddy? Dean laid back down with his butt in the air, on his knees and head in his hands. He started to cry softy. Daddy wasn't there, panic started to set in, his cries got louder.

Sam heard his Lil one crying on the monitor. He got up from the table and walked to the nursery (Grama right behind him).

"Hey Honey. It's okay Daddy's right here," as he picked him up, cuddling him close, Dean sniffled into his shirt (which smelled like pine cones and cinnamon).

Dean rubbed his eyes as he was laid down on the changing table. He lost his binky somewhere (just realizing) he started to fuss.

"Is Grama's pumpkin a fussy boy?" asked Grama as she gave him his binky.

Dean shook his head no. He was starting to like this Grama lady.

Daddy changed him into a dry diaper and snapped him into a footie 'jamas with blue stars all over them. Grama picked him up, Dean wasn't too sure about Grama holding him, but she smelled like gingerbread men, so it was OK. They walked out to the living room where Grampa (Grama told Dean the man's name and he was nice) was watching the Football game. There was a play mat on the floor with some toys that Dean really wanted to play with, but Grama wouldn't put him down.

"Good nap?" asked Grampa in a gruff voice.

Dean nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

A commercial came on announcing that Frosty the snowman would be airing on that station later on that night, Dean pulled his binky out of his mouth, pointing at the TV while looking at Daddy.

"FROSTY!" Dean squeaked.

Grama chuckled, "You like Frosty the snowman?"

Dean nodded as he put his binky back in his mouth, sitting on Grama's lap, she bounced her legs making him giggle (while Daddy made plans to watch Frosty with Dean later).

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

Dean started to squirm on Grama's lap. He really wanted down, to go play with his toys (especially his Chad dragon), but Grama wasn't getting the hint. Really squirmy and whiny, Daddy reached out to take Dean.

"Are you being a fuss budget for Grama?" asked Daddy.

Dean pointed at his toys and whined.

"Oh. You want to go play, don't you?" Daddy picked him up and put him down on the blanket near his toys.

"Fank ew," whispered Dean as he pushed his toy Impala back and forth on the blanket.

Daddy smiled at him before sitting back down on the couch.

"Dean? Do you like Football?" asked Grampa.

Dean just shrugged looking up from his cars and blocks that Chad the dragon was destroying.

"Sam you need to get that boy into Football," said Grampa.

"OK Dad," said Daddy as he turned back to Grama, "So are we going to your house for Christmas?"

"Well, we were planning on having you spend the night, but now you have this cutie, we could come here. Dean should wake up to his own tree," said Grama, "Oh. Does Dean know about Santa?"

"Santa?! Coming?" Dean softy cheered clapping his hands.

"Yup Santa coming soon," said Daddy.

"Daddy? Where Moose?" Dean playing with his Chad the Dragon.

"I think Moose is napping Bud," said Daddy.

"I's need Moose!" said Dean in a monster like voice, making all the adults laugh.

"OK. I'll go get him," said Daddy mimicking Dean, making him giggle.

Daddy came back with Moose, Dean was giggling and playing with Grampa rolling a ball back and forth (Sam was so glad his parents were OK with Dean; it was a huge relief).

"Here you go Dean," Daddy handing over Moose, "You want a snack?"

Dean nodded as he rolled the ball back to Grampa's foot so he could kick it back.

Daddy went to the kitchen to get Dean some Star Wars Grams and a sippy cup of milk while Grampa distracted him. He put the cup and the snack on the coffee table, so Dean could reach it.

Dean rolled the ball and spied his snack. He scooted on his bum toward the table, he lifted the sippy cup to his mouth to take a drink, then started on the grams.

"Mmmm..." hummed Dean as he chewed.

"Sam are you sure Dean is 2?" asked Grama.

"Me's Dis Many!" said Dean holding up two fingers.

"Yes Mom!" Daddy chuckled at Dean as he stole one of his grams.


	6. Operation: Snowman

"Come on Dean. You can do it!" said Uncle Chad. "Roll it! Roll, roll, roll! Good job lil Dude!"

Dean rolled the ball of snow to Uncle Chad, so he could put it on top of the other two they made.

"Okay, now to make his face," said Uncle Chad taking something out of his pocket. "Com here, you gotta help," He picked up Dean, putting him on his hip, handing him a button.

"Okay so that's one of his eyes. Where do they go?" asked Uncle Chad as Dean put the button in the snowman's head, then the other one.

"Good job! Now for his nose," praised Uncle Chad has he got out the carrot for Dean to put in the middle of his face.

"Do you want me to do the mouth? cause the coal is kind of messy," asked Uncle Chad

Dean nodded.

Uncle Chad put four pieces of coal (looked like rocks to Dean) in a smiley face. Their snowman was complete. Dean couldn't wait to go wake up Daddy to have him come see their awesome snowman.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Chad used his key to Sam's house. Mission: Make a surprise snowman with Dean. He went into the nursery to find Dean wide awake, playing in his crib.

"Hey buddy," whispered Uncle chad as he picked Dean up out of the crib. Laying him down on the changing table and getting his feet out of his 'jamas so he could change his bum.

"Dean, you want to help Uncle Chad surprise Daddy?" as he was wiping down the little boy and putting powder on him. Dean nodded.

"Okay lets get you dressed and then we're going to do something cool!" as he did up the tabs on Deans diaper. He dressed Dean in a t-shirt onesie with a hoodie and a pair of jeans. "We need snow-pants and boots dude."

Dean's eyes got big, "Outside?"

"Yup we are going to go play in snow, but we need to be quiet so we don't wake up Daddy," said Uncle Chad as he got Dean into snow-pants and boots, then his jacket hat and mittens.

"Okay lil man you ready?"

"Yea!" Dean said excited.

Dean and Uncle Chad went outside to build a snowman.

Of course Sam had heard the whole conversation between uncle and nephew over the baby monitor. He thought it was cute that Chad had come over at seven o'clock in the morning to get Dean up to go build a snowman. He listened as Chad changed Dean's diaper (Chad's first time) and got him dressed. Sam decided to play his part and stay in bed.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

"Okay, now lets go in and get warm. Your little fingers look cold," said Uncle Chad turning to carry Dean inside, when Sam's neighbor walked up the walk way.

"Nice snowman," said the neighbor.

"Thanks Sam's son made it," said Uncle Chad.

"Oh, I didn't know Sam had a son," said the neighbor.

"Yup this is Dean," said Uncle Chad. Dean hid his face in Chad's neck, he didn't like how the neighbor was looking at him, and Uncle Chad noticed as well.

"I just came over to let Sam know that the neighborhood light show is on Tuesday," said the neighbor.

"Cool, I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll want to take Dean and Charlie to it," said Uncle Chad with a smile, "I got to get this little man in to warm up before he becomes a snowman."

Dean put his arms around his uncle's neck as they turned around to head inside, Uncle Chad watched for a minute to see the neighbor walk down the street. Once inside, Uncle Chad took off Dean's jacket and boots, along with his snow-pants by the door and hung them up to dry.

"OK Bud, you ready to go wake up Daddy?" asked Uncle Chad as he put Dean's hat and mittens on the heater to dry. Dean nodded as he toddled down to Daddy's room in socks, jeans, and his t-shirt. Daddy was sleeping under his big blankey; he looked nice and cozy. His long hair a mess and he was snoring. Dean giggled as Uncle Chad picked him up and sat him on top of Daddy.

"Daddy! UP! UP! UP!" shouted Dean as he bounced on his Daddy.

Daddy groaned, "Okay, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Hi Daddy! Surwrise outside!" said Dean excited.

"Hi Baby. What are you doing? Oh your hands are freezing!" replied Daddy.

"Daddy up! outside pease!" Dean bouncing on Daddy.

"You got to get off me if I'm going to get up, silly," said Daddy as he grabbed Dean and tickled him, causing him to topple over onto the bed giggling. Daddy kissed him on the cheek and pushed the blankey off of him to get up. He picked Dean up off the bed, onto his hip, to the kitchen they walked.

Uncle Chad was making breakfast, "Good morning."

"Coffee?" asked Daddy.

"Yup. Right on the table. Wanna get Dean in his seat?"

"Why you here so early?"

"Cause it snowed last night and Dean had a mission to complete," said Uncle Chad as he plated eggs, bacon, and sausage on a race car plate for Dean. He walked over to the table and sat it down in front of Dean. "You need help, you ask okay Lil Dude?" as he walked back over to the stove to get his and Daddy's.

Dean picked up the bacon, chewing on it. "Daddy outside pease!"

"After breakfast we will OK," said Daddy taking his plate from uncle Chad, "Did Uncle get you dressed?"

"Mmmhmm," nodded Dean while he chewed his sausage. Daddy took up his spoon to feed Dean his eggies, Dean leaned in, opened his mouth for it.

"Oh hey, your neighbor from across the street stopped by. The neighborhood light show is Tuesday night," said Uncle Chad.

"Uncle Shad not like. Meanie," said Dean around a bite of eggies.

"Dude, please don't talk with you mouth full, but yes he wasn't very nice," said Uncle Chad. Dean blushed as he swallowed, taking the last bite of his eggies.

"Oh man, sorry De I forgot to get you a drink, hold on," said Uncle Chad as he got up to get him some apple juice in a sippy cup. A puppy cup was handed to him. Dean took a big long drink with a loud aaaahhhh to follow. Both Daddy and Uncle Chad chuckled. Daddy cleaned up Dean's face and hands before getting out of his booster seat, putting him down on the floor so he could go play. Dean toddled to the front door where his snow-pants and jacket were.

"Daddy outside pease," whined Dean tugging on his own jacket to get it down.

"Sam you better go." said Uncle Chad.

"Okay, Okay. We'll go outside," said Daddy grabbing a T-shirt out of the dryer and putting it on then to get his jacket down before Dean pulled the whole rack down on top of himself. Daddy put him in snow-pants and boots then his jacket hat and mittens. Daddy put his own boots on and jacket along with a beanie. Uncle Chad had his boots and jacket on too. Outside they all went. When they got down the steps, Dean shouted "Surwise!" with a giggle. Daddy made a surprise face as he looked at the snowman.

"WOW! Did you make this Baby?" asked Daddy hugging Dean closely

"Me's and Uncle Shad! he's cool!" said Dean wiggling in Daddy's arms

"Yea he is. You guys did a good job!" said Daddy walking around the snowman to see all of him.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

"Thank you Chad. You don't know what a great day you gave him," said Sam as he closed the nurseries door to let Dean take his nap.

"Well I thought he deserved some fun and you needed to rest," said Chad as they walked into the kitchen to clean up from brunch. "He builds snowmen like a champ!"

"Oh hey, did I tell you what Dean named his dragon?" asked Sam as he stacked the dishes in the dish washer.

"No, what did he name it?" asked Chad wiping down the table and picking up the food in Dean's seat that was left behind.

"Chad. He named his dragon Chad," chuckled Sam as he closed and started the dish washer.

"Wow! that's cool. Man his is the coolest kid," said Chad throwing the rag he was using in the washing machine in the alcove of the kitchen. He noticed the washer was full, so he started it for Sam.

"Thanks man, I could have done that," said Sam.

"Dude, go sit and relax. How bad was his night terror last night?" asked Chad as he took the load out of the dryer and put it in a basket. Bringing it over to the couch so they could fold it.

"He didn't have one, surprisingly. The first night was pretty bad. God I cant believe that was only 3 days ago," said Sam folding one of Dean's shirts.

"I know it feels like he's always been around," said Chad folding a pair of Dean's pants. "Dude, when did we become housewives!" They both laughed at themselves.

"Do you gotta work tonight?" asked Sam putting Dean's clothes in the basket so he could put them away when the lil man woke up.

"Naw. I got the night off. I'm going to drive around for Christmas lights, was going to ask you and lil dude to come with," said Chad walking into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Sure, after dinner put him in 'jamas," said Sam as he took the can of soda offered to him.

"Well when he wakes up I promised to watch Polar Express with him," said Chad as he sat on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table

"You're such a good uncle," teased Sam as he laid back on the couch, closing his eyes.

"You're a Great dad, Sam. That neighbor really got to me though. The way he was looking at Dean bothered me," said Chad as he turned to TV on to the noon time news.

"Why? How'd he look at him?" asked Sam sitting up with concern written all over his face.

"Like he was a piece of meat. Like he wanted to do hurtful things to our little boy," said Chad shaking his head in disgust.

"The guy right across the street?" asked Sam grabbing his tablet out of the drawer in the coffee table.

"Yea." said Chad as he watched the weather report. They were in for another storm that night it looked like.

"Aww shit. It says here, that guy is a pedophile," said Sam he turned the tablet around to show Chad.

"Over my dead body. That guy touches Dean, I'll go to jail for killing the bastard," said Chad taking the tablet to read the article.

"He shows up again, I'll call the police, Papa-bear," chuckled Sam, changing the channel to SyFy for the Star Wars marathon.

"Well don't worry your pretty lil head Mama-bear, I'll make sure the cub is fine," said Chad as Dean started to cry over the monitor, he got up to go get him.


	7. The Meanie Next Door

Dean woke up to the feeling of being watched. He sat up in his crib, rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. The one and only window had a shade up to let natural light in (Daddy said it's healthier than turning on the lights, whatever that means). On the other side of the window stood their neighbor they met this morning after building their snowman. The man waved to Dean, scaring him. Dean started to cry out for Daddy, but Uncle Chad came instead. The man ran away as soon as Dean started crying.

"Hey, hey it's okay bud. Uncle Chad's right here. Let's get your bum changed and go see Daddy," as he picked him up, rubbing his back.

"Un... Uncle Shad... Meanie.. In window," said Dean trying to calm down.

"Meanie in your window? You mean you saw someone at you window, baby?" asked Uncle Chad as he laid Dean down to change him.

Dean nodded "Scar me's," he lifted his hips so Uncle Chad could put a dry diaper under him.

"What did he look like Dean?" asked Uncle Chad tapping up his diaper.

"The meanie!" said Dean as Uncle Chad picked him up, "Moose pease." Uncle Chad took Moose out of the crib and handed it to him, Dean clutched the moose hard to his chest.

"Dean, this is important, we need to go tell Daddy, OK," said Uncle Chad, they walked out of the nursery and into the kitchen to grab Dean a sippy cup of juice. Dean nodded as he cuddled into Uncle Chad.

"Hey Sam, Dean has something to tell you that's very important." said Uncle Chad as they sat down on the couch, Dean between them.

"What is it honey?" asked Daddy putting an arm around him.

"Meanie in window," said Dean as he held Moose tighter and shivering a little.

"What?" asked Daddy looking at Uncle Chad in concern.

"The shade was up in his room; he says he saw that guy from this morning at his window peeking at him when he woke up. It scared him," said Uncle Chad with a mad voice that kinda scared Dean more. "Baby boy, I'm not mad at you. Sorry."

"I'm calling the police," said Daddy as he grabbed his phone, dialing 911.

"While Daddy makes a phone call, how about we watch our movie?" asked Uncle Chad getting up to get the movie in the Blu-ray player. "Do you want popcorn..."

"He can't have popcorn Chad! He's allergic remember!" called out Daddy from the kitchen.

"Sorry lil Dude," said Uncle Chad as he sat back down putting his arm around Dean and starting the movie.

"Uncle Shad... Binky pease," asked Dean.

"Sure, I'll go get it, be right back," said Uncle Chad getting up to go find Binky in his crib.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

The patio glass door was in the living room and the stood the man. Dean started screaming for Daddy and Uncle Chad. They both came running, not seeing anything that could have made Dean scream like that. Dean pointed to the door. The man wasn't there anymore but his boot prints were. Daddy was still on the phone with the police, he told them to send someone over right now.

Uncle Chad sat down next to Dean, cuddling into him and giving him his binky. Dean was shaking all over in his in his uncle's arms. He sat there with Dean, rubbing his arm and side as Dean laid his head on Uncle Chad's chest, suckling on his binky trying to calm down.

There was a knock on the door, Daddy went to get it. They could hear Daddy talking to someone in the hallway.

Dean started to whine.

"It's okay little man, Uncle Chad is right here. Daddy and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you," pulling him closer to his chest. Daddy walked into the living room with a policeman and woman.

"Dean, sweetheart, there's a nice police officer here that needs you to tell them what you told Daddy and Uncle Chad," said Daddy sitting down on the couch. Dean climbed up on his lap and laid his head on Daddy's shoulder with moose.

"Dean? Can you and your moose tell me what happened when you woke up from your nap?" asked the nice lady cop.

"Meanie in window," said Dean softly, clutching onto Daddy's shirt.

"OK. What happened when...Uncle Chad went to look for your binky?" asked the nice lady cop.

"Meanie in door. I's no like. Make meanie go way pease!" said Dean putting his face into Daddy's chest as he started to cry.

"Oh honey, I'm going to make that meanie wish he never scared you," said the nice lady cop. "Oh My God Sam! Your mom said he was adorable, but not this much!" reaching out to take Dean's hand and rubbing it softly.

"Thank you Jody for taking this one, he's really scared and I have the right mind to sue him," said Daddy as he kissed the top of Dean's head, "He already has terrible night terrors as it is, he doesn't need this on top of it."

"Well, have either of you been outside since this happened?" asked Jody (the nice lady cop).

"No, Dean and I made a snowman out front. We never went out back and that's where the window and door look out," said Uncle Chad rubbing Deans back trying to calm him as the boy clutched to his Daddy.

"OK, David is going to take pictures of the foot prints and I'm going to call for back up. This guy prays on kids like Dean. They are just as vulnerable as regular kids only more so cause they can't get out of their headspace when hurt or scared to defend themselves," said Jody while she waited for dispatch to answer her call over her walkie-talkie.

Daddy's phone rang. It was Grama.

"Sam! Oh my god, why are the police at your house? Is Dean alright?" came Grama's voice over the phone.

"Is OK Gama," said Dean looking at the phone that was to Daddy's ear.

"Oh my baby! What's going on Samuel?" said Grama.

"Mom, Jody is here, she taking care of it. I will fill you in later. I love you mom," said Daddy putting her on speaker.

"I wuv ew Gama," said Dean.

"Oh I love you too Pumpkin. You be a good boy and Grama will bring you cookies. Sam you better call me back," said Grama.

"I will, bye mom," said Daddy putting his phone down on the table.

"Your pressing charges right? This would be considered stalking a minor, even though Dean is physically a 20 something year old and also attempted kidnapping of an AB child," said Jody to Daddy.

"Yes I'm pressing charges, I don't want him in this neighborhood, there are others like Dean that live around here," said Daddy hugging him tightly making Dean squirm.

Officer David came back inside after taking pictures they needed "Sam do you have a camera in the nursery?"

Daddy thought about that for a minute and looked at Uncle Chad.

"Yes there is in the teddy bear on Dean's dresser. Its always on. I totally forgot it was there," said uncle Chad. "It looks right at Dean's crib and the window," as he got up to get it.

Uncle Chad came back with Blu the bear, opening his back to take out the small recorder. Dean started crying, thinking Uncle Chad killed Blu.

"It's OK look Blu is fine. Uncle Chad had to take the recorder out and stitched him all up. I promise he's OK baby." said Uncle Chad handing Dean the bear to look over, before he went to answer the door.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Another police lady came in.

"Your back-up is here," she said to Jody. This police lady had blonde hair and was wearing handcuffs on her belt, they were really shiny and Dean really wanted to touch them so so so bad. They all heard the door opened again, only this time Dean knew who it was.

"I told you Bobby I had to see for myself," said Grama as she walked into the living room.

"Gammmma!" whined Dean his voice hitching half way through putting his arms up to her for her to take him.

"Oh my pumpkin! are you alright?" said Grama as she sat down on the couch and pulled Dean onto her lap, tears started rolling down his face as he cuddled into his Grama.

"It's OK sweetheart, your Daddy would never let anyone hurt you. I'm sorry that man scared you," cooed Grama as she rubbed his back.

"I called Donna. She filled me in since you couldn't."

"I would have be here sooner if someone's Mom hadn't kept me on the phone," said Donna looking at Daddy.

Auntie Donna (Grama says that's her real name) and Dean have a very important talk about safety of dragons while Uncle Chad Daddy Grampa Jody and officer David look at Blu's heart on Daddy's computer at the kitchen table.

"But Auntie, Shad too lil fy, wins no big," said Dean looking at Auntie Donna (hard word) seriously.

"Yes Mom, he named his dragon Chad, before you say anything," yelled Daddy from the kitchen.

As Auntie and Dean talked, Dean was pooping.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

"Oh Dean! Oh my! Sam! What did you feed him?" yelled Grama as Dean continued to poop, he didn't care, his tummy felt better for it. Daddy came into the living room and the smell hit him.

"Eggs, sausage and bacon for Brunch." as he took Dean from Grama "OK lil man, you are going in the tubby. Mom can you grab me a diaper and 'jamas?"

"What kind of 'jamas do you want, Dean-Bean?" asked Grama.

"Dinos pease," said Dean, "Boats Daddy?" as they went into the bathroom to start the water. Daddy grabbed the wipes (Uncle Chad came in quick to use the potty and laid down a towel) started undressing him. Got him down to his diaper when Grama came in with 'jamas. Finally Daddy got him naked, cleaned up with wipes and into the tub, washed Dean up, Dean got to play with his boats.

"Mom, can you ask Chad to order pizza for all of us?" asked Daddy as he rinsed out the shampoo in Dean's hair.

"Be right back." said Grama as she went to ask Uncle Chad to order pizza, which Dean was very excited about.

"Roni peeza Daddy? De get Roni?" asked Dean as he sunk his battleship.

"Sure baby, you can." said Daddy.

"Ew Otay Daddy?"

"Yea Baby I'm okay are you okay?"

"Yea. I's sweep wit ew?"

"We'll see, okay?"

"O tay."

"How about we get you out before you turn into a prune?"

Dean nodded, he was starting to get cold. Daddy picked him up in a towel. Dried him off and laid him down on the floor to get his diaper and 'jamas on. Daddy picked him back up, put him on his hip, and they walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey Champ! What kind of pizza you want?" asked Uncle Chad.

"Roni!" said Dean as he made grabby hands to have Uncle Chad to take him. Daddy handed him over and went into the living room to call Miss Cassidy.


	8. The meanie next door part 2

Miss Cassidy showed up at the same time the pizza did. She gave Dean a smile and went to talk to Daddy. Dean looked at Uncle Chad as she walked away. Uncle Chad shrugged his shoulders as he put Dean in his booster seat at the table. Grampa put cut up pizza on a Lego Dino plate and a sippy cup of water in front of him. Dean started eating and humming.

"I'd like to talk to Dean in private when he is done eating, of course. Sam you have to be in the room but you can't say anything," said Miss Cassidy.

"I understand Katie, I know the drill," said Daddy as they walked into the kitchen to find pizza sauce had swallowed Dean. "Where's my Baby? Dean? Where are you?" as he got a wipe to clean him up.

"Wite heer," giggle Dean.

"Are you sure?" asked Daddy as he started to clean him up, "Oh there you are! I thought I lost you to a pizza!"

"No Daddy, ew silly!" giggled Dean.

Miss Cassidy was in awe... Dean was talking!

"Hi Dean."

"Hi Miss Cassidy," said Dean as Daddy cleaned his hands.

"It's a good thing someone put a bib on you," said Daddy as he took it off.

'Uncle Shad said... said... said Dino's get tummy boo-boos from peeza," said Dean lifting his arms for Daddy to pick him up.

"Like you do when you eat popcorn," said Uncle Chad who was passing through to get a drink.

Daddy picked Dean up and carried him into Daddy's room, Miss Cassidy followed. He sat down on the bed with Dean on his lap. Miss Cassidy sat down in Daddy's computer chair.

"Dean can you tell me what you did today?" asked Miss Cassidy holding a pen (recorder) looking thing.

"Uncle Shad come, De up,up,up, we's make snowmens, meanie come talk Uncle Shad, wet off, Daddy up,up,up, eat eggies, nite-nite time, meanie in window, movie time Uncle Shad.... Daddy! No watch movie! Uncle Shad mad me's?" Dean started to pout.

"No baby, Uncle Chad's not mad at you," said Daddy, but Dean's not buying it until he hears it from Uncle Chad. So Miss Cassidy went to ask Uncle Chad to come in for a minute.

"Dude, I'm not mad. We are going to watch it even if we have to stay up past nite-nite time! Okay?" said Uncle Chad giving Dean a high five before leaving the room.

"Okay, Dean what happened after the man was at your window?" asked Miss Cassidy.

"Binky losted, Uncle Shad find, meanie in door, I scar!" says Dean.

"You got scared?" asked Miss Cassidy.

"Yea," said Dean yawning; it was a long, rough day.

"Well, I saw that snowman and you did an awesome job. Daddy must be very proud. Uncle Chad must have thought you were a good boy to go outside and play," said Miss Cassidy.

Dean blushes, "I's like snowmens. Surwise Daddy."

"Yup that was the mission huh, bud. Uncle Chad says if there's a mission you must complete it," said Daddy, hugging Dean as he snuggled closer, yawning again, "I think someone is ready for a nite-nite buba."

"No I's not! Uncle Shad...Uncle Shad say up late watch movie!" said Dean with another yawn. Daddy picked him up and stood leading the way back out to the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Chad, can you make someone a nite-nite buba?" asked Daddy swaying back and forth with Dean.

"Yup sure can! Anything for my Lil Dude," said Uncle Chad going to the cabinet that they are kept in.

"NO! I's not sweepy et!" whined Dean as he rubbed his eyes.

Uncle Chad chuckled, "OK bud. But I'm going to make it just in case you want it, then we'll go watch our movie in Daddy's bed."

Dean's eyes grew Big and looked at Daddy. "I's get sweep in Daddy bed?"

"Yup, just for tonight." said Daddy.

Uncle Chad made the bottle and took Dean from Daddy. Daddy went to get the movie from the living room. Uncle Chad lay Dean down on Daddy's bed, getting him situated, takes movie from Daddy and pops it in the Blu-ray player.

"Be good for Uncle Chad and watch the movie, okay?" Daddy kisses Dean on the forehead and goes back out to the kitchen, while Uncle Chad lays down next to Dean and they watch Polar Express.

20 minutes in, Dean takes nite-nite buba and is out like a light. Uncle Chad decides to watch the rest of the movie, since Dean is splayed on top of him. His head is on Uncle Chad's chest, cozy. Uncle Chad tugs Daddy's blankey up over them both.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Sam goes to cheek on Chad and Dean, peaking in to see Dean fast asleep on top of Chad, Buba hanging from his mouth. Chad just chilling watching the movie, without a care in the world. Needless to say it was cute. Ellen peaked in too.

"That boy is one tough nut to crack, but Dean melted his heart. So cute."

"Yea," Sam sighed.

They both went back out to deal with the police. Donna and Jody said that the neighbor would be arrested soon. In the meantime, Sam was online looking for privacy shades, the shades that let light in but no one could see inside.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Jody woke Sam up from the couch around 2:30 am, to let him know the neighbor was arrested and they found two AB Children in his basement, shackled and tortured, but alive. To think that could have been Dean. Sam went to his bedroom to check on Chad and Dean, He was still on top of Chad, drooling on Chad's chest. Sam smiled at the sight of Chad's arm around him protectively. Closing the door, he went back out to the kitchen where Jody and Ellen were drinking coffee and talking.

"...... Lucky Dean saw him and they had that Nanny-cam or else we would've never caught the bastard," said Jody.

"Well, my grand-baby is a smart lil thing," said Ellen looking up as Sam walked in.

"I'm just glad my son is safe, kinda hoping my offices get the case, so that guy burns. I'm sure Morgan & Crowley will get it though, which will be well worth it."

"More likely you will be called as a witness on behalf of Dean, They don't like putting AB Children on the stand."

"Mom, If that happens Dean's going to your house. I don't want him in a court room." Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and heard footsteps coming down the hall from Sam's room. Dean sleepily toddling to him, rubbing his eyes with tears.

"Baby, why you awake? Its too early," said Grama.

"DaaDee!" cried Dean as Daddy picked him up, putting him on his hip and taking a sip of coffee as Dean lays his head down on his shoulder.

"Did you have a bad dream, Lil man?" asked Daddy rubbing his back.

Dean nodded and whined.

"Do you want a nite-nite buba?" asked Daddy moving closer to the cabinet that held them.

Dean nodded.

"Here hon, I'll make it. Go get comfy with him on the couch. I'll bring it," said Grama.

Daddy walked in and sat them on the couch, Grama handing the bottle to Daddy and Dean fussing for it.

"Okay buddy, okay. I know, bad dreams suck," said Daddy as Dean took the nipple into his mouth and drank. Daddy started humming 'Hey Jude' and Dean went back to sleep.


	9. Dean and the Horrible, Terrible, No Good Very Bad Day!

Dean woke to Grama cause Daddy had to go into work for a few hours, so Dean would be spending the day with his Grama, which meant he had to walk or crawl cause Grama couldn't pick him up, unless he was in his crib or in her lap already. She got his bum changed and got him dressed in cute painter overalls and a tie-dye long sleeve onesie with white socks. She helped him down off the changing table and they walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

He climbed up into his booster seat and waited for Grama to cook his breakfast. She brought over a bowl full of oatmeal and a sippy cup of grape juice. Dean took a drink from the cup, eyeing the oatmeal (He wasn't sure he was going to like it). Grama put a bib on him, so he wouldn't get his outfit dirty, and sat down to feed him. The phone rang, it was Jody (the nice cop lady).

"Hi Jody... ummm no I'm babysitting Dean," said Grama as she got a spoonful, holding it out to Dean, but not quite far enough for him to take the bite, the she put it back in the bowl and standing up.

Dean pouted thinking maybe Grama forgot something.

She sat back down, still on the phone. She again grabbed a spoonful and went to feed it to him, but it never reached him mouth. Grama again got up to do something. Dean was hungry so he grabbed the bowl, put two fingers in it and into his mouth, before he started gagging on it (It tasted like wall paper paste). He pushed the bowl onto the floor as he gagged. He grabbed his sippy cup, taking a long pull off of it to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Oh Dean. I'm so sorry buddy," said Grama. "Jody, I have to call you back, I need to feed Dean," as she hung up she pealed on orange for him.

"Yucky Gama," said Dean pointing to the upside down bowl on the floor.

"It was? Did you taste it?" asked Grama.

"Yea. Yucky!" said Dean in a raspy voice, making a face, as Grama brought him over the orange.

"Dean honey you feeling okay?" asked Grama putting her hand on his forehead, brushing his hair back. He felt a little warm.

"Yea," rasped Dean, eating his orange.

After breakfast, Grama cleaned him up and Dean went to the living room to play with Chad Dragon his and toys. Grama was in the kitchen cleaning, when Dean started coughing (it sounded like he had swallowed a seal).

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Uncle Chad stopped by at lunch time to eat with Dean (he brought chicken nuggets and French fries with him). Dean was laying on the floor, playing with Moose and Chad Dragon when Uncle Chad showed up. He started coughing again.

"Oh buddy, are you okay?" asked Uncle Chad as he walked into the living room. He knelt down to feel his forehead "Dude, you're burning up! Come on, Uncle Chad will fix it," picking Dean up taking him to the kitchen to get him some medicine. Dean lay his head on Uncle Chad's shoulder, coughing more. His throat hurt and his chest started to hurt. Uncle Chad got some pink stuff in a medi spoon, held it up to Dean's mouth.

"Come on big guy, you got to take this if you want to stop coughing," Dean wasn't having it.

Grama stepped in to help. "Dean, if you take the medicine, I'll give you some soda," Dean was up for that! He swallowed the medicine down (it was supposed to be bubble gum. Yea right!).

"Yucky!" said Dean as Uncle Chad sat him in his booster seat, Grama gave him a little bit of soda in his sippy cup, while Uncle Chad put his nuggets and fries in front of him.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

"I'm calling Sam. I don't like the sound of that cough," said Uncle Chad grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

Dean coughed and whined, while Uncle Chad stroked his head, waiting for Daddy to pick up.

"Hey what's up?" said Sam.

"I'm at your house, Dean is burning up and he's got a nasty cough," said Uncle Chad.

Dean started coughing again "Daadeee!"

"Yea bud I'm talking to daddy," said Uncle Chad.

"Why didn't mom call me?" asked Sam.

"Dude do you really need to ask?" said Uncle Chad.

"Alright, keep him comfy as possible, I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh there's Pedialyte in the fridge, give him a bottle, he might take it." said Sam worried but he couldn't get out of his meeting.

"OK will do," said Uncle Chad grabbing Dean's nite-nite buba and filling it with tropical fruit punch (Pedialyte).

Grama was finishing the laundry, while Uncle Chad and Dean laid down on the couch to watch cartoons. He started coughing more and his nose started running.

"Hey Ellen. Does Sam have any tissues?" asked Uncle Chad trying not to move too much, since Dean was laying on him.  
"Yup, here you go," said Grama handing him a box. Uncle Chad wiped his nose and made him blow, it was gross and he felt icky.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

After Uncle Chad changed his bum and filled his nite-nite buba with more fruit punch, Grama covered them up with Daddy's big blankey (it smelled like Daddy). Uncle Chad stole some of Daddy's pillows off his bed to prop himself up on the couch so Dean could breath easier on his chest. Dean was almost asleep.

"Boy does he love his uncle," said Grama sitting down on the other side of the couch.

Uncle Chad started to stroke Dean's head as he started coughing.

"Poor Lil Dude, you don't feel good huh."

Dean fussed and rubbed his eyes as he sucked on his buba, that was almost gone. Grama got up, replacing his buba for his binky, Dean quieted down, falling asleep.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Chad's phone rang, it was his girlfriend.

"Hello?..... Hi hon..... No, the baby is sick..... Yes, his Grama is here..... I understand that.... Yes, as soon as Sam gets home.... I don't know when... Because, when Dean gets like this he either only wants me or Sam.... Yes.... Because he only wants me right now and I can't leave him like this..... When Sam gets home I will.... Yes I know.... OK bye," He hung up and put his phone on the coffee table, sighing and rubbing Deans back.

"I've seen that look before, trouble in paradise?" asked Ellen looking at Chad over her knitting.

"She thinks I spend too much time with Sam and Dean. That I act like Dean is my own," said Chad still rubbing Dean's back.

"And do u?" asked Ellen Knitting another row.

"No it's not like I'm here every day. I have to work and I spend a lot of time with her," said Chad.

Ellen chuckled and shook her head, "Chad... I need you to answer this honestly.... Do you love her?"

"When you say love... Do you mean like you and Bobby?" asked Chad.

"Yes dear and if you have to ask that then you don't. Just some food for thought," said Ellen, as Dean started coughing, only this time he threw up phlegm all over Uncle Chad.

"Oh buddy." said uncle Chad as dean started crying. Uncle Chad moved him up towards his shoulder and stood up. Bouncing him a little on his hip.

"I'll get you one of Sam's shirts to change into," said Grama as Dean coughed and cried on uncle Chad, he felt like crap.

"I know lil man I know," cooed uncle Chad still bouncing him and swaying with him as Grama came back in with one of Daddy's shirts for Uncle Chad. She sat down on the couch and took Dean on her lap, so Uncle Chad could change. Dean wailed and coughed into his Grama's shoulder while she shushed him and rocked him side to side.

"Sh, sh, it's OK Dean Bean," cooed Grama, "Chad get the Motrin, he can have that every 2 hours and his fever is still up there, Sam might have to take him to the doctors."

"NOoooo! No doctor!" cried Dean coughing and crying even harder.

"I know baby, but you might not have a choice we don't want you getting really sick," said Grama as she rocked him.

Dean shook his head and wiped his nose on his Grama's shirt (she didn't mind), crying more.

Uncle Chad gave him some Evil purple stuff and a sippy cup of fruit punch as Grama checked his diaper (he was dry?)

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Daddy came home to a coughing, crying, cranky boy with a fever who wanted no one and everyone all at once.

"Oh my poor baby," said Daddy when he saw Dean.

"DaaaaaaaaDeeeeeeee!" whined Dean, sniffling and coughing.

Daddy picked him up and started swaying him back and forth.

"So Uncle Chad and Grama weren't cutting it huh?" asked Daddy as he chuckled. Dean shook his head.

"Bud, I gotta go, I hope you feel better," said Uncle Chad as he put on his jacket. "Sam call me if you need me," as he kissed Dean on the head and left.

Grama made Dean another nite-nite buba and went back to knitting.

"Mom you don't need to stay, I got this," said Daddy to Grama as Dean cried behind his buba, fighting sleep.

"mmmhhhmmm... Dad knows I'm here and I'm staying." said Grama Knitting another row.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Dean finally fell asleep on Daddy's lap, his head on Daddy's chest, while he rubbed Dean's back. Dean was wheezy, had a stuffy nose, and an awful cough but he was afraid of the doctor (the one and only doctor he had remembered seeing was at the homeless shelter). Daddy knew a great doctor that dealt with Dean size kids, and was very nice.

Sam got Dean in and out of his car seat without waking him, taking him into the waiting room of Dr. Lambert's office.

The nurse called Dean Winchester Wesson and he carried his sick little boy into the exam room to wait for the doctor, rocking him as he started coughing again and waking up in Daddy's arms.

Dr. Lambert walked in, "Hi Sam. This must be Dean," as she sat down on a stool in front of a computer. "What's going on with him today?"

"He's been coughing something awful and he had a fever earlier. His uncle and grama gave him fever reducer and cough medicine, but it hasn't really helped," said Daddy.

Dean whined and rubbed his eyes and nose behind his binky.

"Sh, sh, it's OK, Daddy's right here," cooed Daddy.

"Sam you'll want to take his jacket off and sit him side ways on your lap for me," said Dr. Lambert as she took up her stethoscope.

Daddy got Dean's jacket off, but not without a fight. Dean didn't want anything to do with this, he whined as he leaned backwards, almost hitting his head on the floor during his tantrum.

"Dean. Stop it," said Daddy firmly which startled Dean (not ever hearing Daddy's angry voice) and started to cry. Daddy hugged him and turned him on his lap.

"It sounds good," said the Doctor as she listened to Dean's lungs, "It seems viral but I am going to give a Z-pack just in case its not. Some kids that are homeless don't get illnesses until they are in a stable home again eating healthy again," as she wrote out a prescription.

Sam got Dean's jacket back on him as the doctor told Dean he was a very good boy. Dean just wanted to go home and cuddle his Daddy.

Daddy stood up with Dean in his arms, walking out of the doctors office and to the car. Dean in his car seat, he dropped his binky and started crying and coughing. Daddy dug through his diaper bag for his other one and handed it to him, along with a sippy cup.

They drove home and cuddled on the couch.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Sam made his mom go home before he took Dean to the doctors, so they had the house to themselves, which was a relief to both of them. Quiet and rest is just what Dean needed. As soon as they walked in through the door, Daddy knew it was going to be a long night. Dean crying, coughing and crying some more. Daddy took Dean to the nursery to get him ready for tubby and bed. He had a bath with lukewarm water, to bring down the fever, and bubbles. After, he got a fresh diaper and spaceman jamas.

Before they settled down on the couch, Daddy made a warm milk and honey nite-nite buba. Watching Santa Claus is coming to town, Dean drank his buba lying on his stomach on his Daddy, his head on Daddy's chest (like he had been with Uncle Chad earlier), and Daddy rubbing his back. His medicine in his buba (without his knowledge) was making him sleepy. Daddy looked down at his sleepy boy said, "It's okay baby, I'm right here, go to sleep,"

Dean closed his eyes and sighed as Daddy took the buba away, replacing it with his binky.


	10. Dean meets Santa Claus

All Morning Daddy's been in the guest room, only coming out to bring wrapped presents to the Christmas tree. Dean's been playing with his toys and watching holiday movies with Uncle Chad, while he keeps Dean away from the guest room and the tree.

The night Daddy turned the lights to the tree on was amazing, Dean's face was so cute, so filled with awe. He'd never had a Christmas tree before or a Christmas. Daddy had to explain everything to him. He knew Santa only brought presents to good boys and girls, he figured that he had been bad for the last 26 years, but Daddy says Santa couldn't find him, cause Dean's real parents didn't believe. You have to believe in him in order for Santa to find you.

Uncle Chad had read him the 'Twas the Night Before Christmas book and Dean had found out all about him, plus they watched The Polar Express again and Santa is coming to town. Dean was super excited every time Daddy brought out packages, he tried to read the tags but the letters were blurry (Sam would discover Dean needed glasses).

Uncle Chad got out construction paper and tape, "Dean...you wanna help me?"

"Wat doing?" asked Dean sitting on his bum on the floor looking at his uncle with all sorts of fun stuffs.

"We need to make Santa a fireplace to come down to bring you toys," said Uncle Chad putting the paper and tape down on the floor.

"Cuz... Cuz... He needs chim-bly?" asked Dean looking at the paper, wondering how they were going to do this and how Santa was going to use it.

Uncle Chad put the red paper on the wall "De, can you hold the paper while I tape it?"

"O tay, Daddy won't mad?" said Dean.

"Nope. He asked us to do this," said Uncle Chad as he taped the paper to the wall. Next came a brown piece on the bottom that looked like logs and then a black strip a long the top and you have a homemade fireplace. Dean was so happy about it, he was jumping up and down giggling and hugging his uncle.

"OK lil man," chuckled uncle Chad "I'll go get Daddy to show him. You stay here," as he knocked on the door to the guest room.

"Yeeesss?" said Daddy opening the door a crack so Dean couldn't see into the room.

"Come see what Dean made so he'll stop jumping," laughed Uncle Chad.

"Okay, hold on," said Daddy as he came out and closed the door behind him and walked out to the living room. "Wow! Dean.. did you make that?"

"Yea Uncle Shad helped," said Dean proudly and started to giggle when he saw that Daddy had a gift bow stuck to his shirt.

"What's so funny lil man?" asked Daddy as he picked him up. Dean pulled the bow off and stuck it to his own cheek.

"I's yor resent."

"Well your the best present I could ever get," said Daddy as he kissed his forehead.

"Are you hungry lil dude?" asked uncle Chad.

"It is almost lunch time, what are we thinking, pb&j or pizza?" asked Daddy bouncing Dean a little on his hip.

"Peeza pease." said Dean with a smile, pulling the bow off his cheek and sticking it in Daddy's hair.

"Okay pizza it is," walking into the kitchen to grab his phone to call for pizza "Sh, sh Daddy's on the phone bud."

"I have Roni? I have Roni peeza? Daddy Roni peeza?"

"Umm...Yes two large deluxe pizzas and a small pepperoni pan pizza," said Daddy into the phone.

"Down daddy? Down pease," Daddy putting him down while he got the order completed, Dean toddled into the living room where uncle Chad was watching the news.

"Whatcha doing bud?" asked uncle Chad.

"Shad Dragon needs pizza too!" said Dean grabbing his dragon.

"Well yea, but what's Moose gonna eat?" asked Uncle Chad.

Dean thought about that for a minute, "He eats ors!" giggled Dean as Chad grabbed him up and tickled him.

"Okay you two, 10 minutes and it will be here." said Daddy walking into the living room, "Dean look who's here."

Grama walked in behind him.

"Gama!" said Dean giggling.

"Hi Dean bean. I see your feeling better."

"I no ick no more, Gama," said Dean running over to hug her.

"Well good thing too. I brought you cookies!" said Grama hugging Dean.

"After lunch Dean!" said Daddy from the front door getting the pizza.

"Gama wook! Wook wat Uncle Shad and me's made!" showing Grama his fireplace.

"Wow! that's great! Is that for Santa?" asked Grama

"Yea," said Dean "Cuz no... No chim-bly."

"Oh that's right.... Santa comes down the chimney," said Grama winking at Chad.

"Yea I had to read him the book," said Uncle Chad, "Did you know Dean knows all about Santa now?"

"You do?" said Grama as Dean nodded his head with a smile.

Uncle Chad scooped him up and sat him down in his booster seat at the kitchen table as Daddy put down his race car plate with cut up pieces of pizza on it.

"There you go lil man," said Daddy as he started on a piece of his own.

"Fank ew," said Dean as he picked up a piece putting it in his mouth, humming as he ate.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

After lunch, Dean got to have two cookies that his Grama made him, they were yummy, but Daddy said they had to save the rest for Santa (although with Dean and Uncle Chad around they wouldn't last long), Grama helped Daddy clean up after lunch and get pizza sauce cookie monster (Dean) cleaned up. Then it was nap time. Nite-nite buba, Moose, and Daddy's lap on the couch; he was out in about 20 minutes. Daddy put him in his crib with Moose and his binky.

Sam, Ellen and Chad pulled out the wrapping paper and got to wrapping all of Dean's presents. They had 2 hours to get everything done. Four days til Christmas and Sam really wanted this to be a great Christmas for Dean. Dean's never had one before due to his abusive parents and boyfriend. When Dean had told Sam he thought he had been bad all these years, Sam decided, he had to do something special. With Ellen, Chad, and Bobby's help, it was going to be the best one EVER! He was going to be very spoiled, but it was worth it.

All but 10 of Dean's gifts were wrapped by the time Dean woke up crying. Chad and Ellen scrambled to put things away as Sam went to go get him. They put everything back into the guest room so Dean wouldn't see it since most of it was from "Santa"

"Hey buddy," said Daddy as he walked into the nursery. Dean kept on crying, usually hearing Daddy's voice calmed him , but it didn't .

Daddy knew what that meant, Dean was caught in a night terror and a bad one at that. He stood over the crib, rubbing Dean's back as he cried it out. Caught in night terror's you don't want to pick him up right away, hazardous to your nose!

Concerned that Dean was still crying, Grama came into the room. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Night terror, he gets 'em sometimes."

"What do you do for them? Just wait it out?"

"Yea, pretty much. I can usually get him calmed enough to change him and cuddle him til he comes out of it, but you don't want to do that right away." at that Dean started thrashing in his crib, panic hitting him. Daddy picked him up and shushed him. swaying with him on his hip, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay Daddy's right here. Gonna wake up for me honey?"

Dean started crying harder and thrashing in Daddy's arms as the panic set in, caught in the awful dream. No one knows what they are about, Dean never talks about them. Daddy holds him tight against his chest, putting his hand on his head, holding it lightly against his shoulder, still swaying back and forth. Dean still crying and mumbling incoherently.

"It's okay my sweet boy, it's okay. Daddy's got you," putting him down on the changing table, getting his jeans off and changed his soaked diaper. Daddy was becoming an expert at this, holding Dean down on the table with one hand while changing his diaper with the other. Dean finally calmed down enough for Daddy to get his soaked, sweaty onesie off. He changed him into a t-shirt and found some jogging pants to put on him. Once dressed Daddy gave him a binky and picked him up, swaying again.

"Hi. You okay now?" asked Daddy as Dean blinked his eyes open.

He nodded as he sucked on his binky, relaxing and thunked his head onto Daddy's shoulder, rubbing his back and moving to the couch.

"Hey punk. you okay?" asked Uncle Chad.

"Bad dream for Dean today," as Dean shifted closer to Daddy's body. "Looks like our trip to the mall might have to wait."

Dean looked up at that, blinked a few times before thunking his head down again on Daddy's shoulder.

"That's too bad I really wanted my picture taken with Santa and Dean," said uncle Chad.

"Sansa?" lisped Dean behind his binky.

"Yea baby, Uncle Chad and Daddy were going to take you to go met Santa," said Daddy.

"Norf ole?" lisped Dean.

"No, not the north pole, buddy. He's at the toy store today," said Uncle Chad.

"I go?" asked Dean looking sadly at uncle Chad from Daddy's shoulder.

"That's up to Daddy, lil man," as Dean picked up his head and looked at Daddy with sad eyes.

"OK, but I want you to rest on me for a few more minutes. That nightmare took a lot out of you." running his fingers through his hair, again thunked his head down and cuddled Daddy.

Grama came over to her two boys and kissed them both "I will see you both on Christmas Eve, okay?"

"O tay Gama."

"Okay mom. Thank you."

"Tell Santa what a good boy you've been." said Grama as she put on her coat and left.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

They sat on the couch for awhile to let Dean calm down. Uncle Chad got his boots and jacket on to go start Daddy's car, so it would be warm when Dean got in. Daddy got Dean's batman boots and jacket on him. Dean started whining and fussing when Daddy put him down so he could get his own boots and jacket on. Uncle Chad picked him up carried him out to the car and got him into his car seat.

"Did you check if the stroller is in the trunk?" asked Daddy.

"I thought you put it in," said Uncle Chad getting in the passenger seat.

Daddy got out and went around to the trunk to make sure it was there. "OK we are ready! Lets blow this Popsicle stand!" said Daddy as he got into the drivers seat. Dean giggled in the back.

Walking into the mall sitting in a stroller was something new for Dean. Daddy wasn't sure how he was going to handle it, but he was surprised how excited he was to meet Santa. Meeting new people was not easy for him, panic attacks usually occurred. Walking to the toy store was faster in the stroller, Dean was loving it! He was making car noises as they walked. People walking by smiled at them (some didn't).

"Wow! Look at that line." said Daddy.

"It's not that bad. I'll go to the food court to get us snacks, I know a lil man whose getting the snack eyes," teased Uncle Chad as he handed Dean a sippy cup of juice.

"OK but no sugar! "said Daddy as he moved into the line. There were 6 people in front of them. The man ahead of them turned around and smiled at Dean. "You gonna meet Santa? you excited?"

Dean just kicked his legs in the stroller and took his binky out of his mouth to smile at the man, as Daddy looked down at him to make sure he was doing okay.

Uncle Chad came back with a fruit cup for Dean. Waiting in line, 4 people ahead of them, he feed Dean the fruit as fast as he would take it. The man in front of them kept looking back. Sam was used to the stares and comments in public, but Dean and Chad weren't.

"Okay buddy, it's almost your turn. You ready?" asked Daddy as he pushed the stroller ahead a little.

"Yea, Santa Daddy?" asked Dean as he picked up his binky and put it in his mouth.

The man in front of them picked up his daughter out of her stroller, she was blonde and wore a pretty red dress, she looked to be about 18-20, she waved at Dean. Dean blushed as he waved back.

"Yea, Santa baby," said Daddy (Sam thinking to himself, thank god we aren't the only ones).

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Dean's turn:

Daddy picked him up out of the stroller and put him on his own two feet, holding his hand, he lead him to the man playing the Holiday Icon. Dean's eyes so big and full of awe that he was meeting Santa in the flesh. Sucking on his binky to give him courage, he stepped closer to the man in all red and white. Santa bent down to lift him up onto his lap. Dean started to whimper a bit but stopped when he saw Uncle Chad give him two thumbs up.

"Dean, what would you like for Christmas?" asked Santa.

In awe that Santa knew his name, Dean just stared at the man, not knowing what to say, until he remembered what Grama told him.

"I.... I... good boy. A '67 Chevy Impala big 'nuff me's drive," said Dean shyly swallowing down his panic.

"You are a good boy. I will see about the Impala, okay?" chuckled Santa his belly rolled like a bowl full of jelly just like in the book.

"O tay," said Dean with a smile as Santa helped him down off the man's lap.

"Dean... remember to always be a good boy and happy with your family. Your a lucky boy." said Santa.

"Fank ew," said Dean as he ran to his Daddy, hugging him.

"Good job buddy, I'm so proud of you," said Daddy (knowing that the mall Santa was none other that Cas from the shelter Dean was at), getting Dean back in the stroller. Uncle Chad then took him into the toy store.

"Chad we can't buy him anything! Christmas is 3 days away!" called Daddy.

"We're just looking Daddy! Right Punk?" called Uncle Chad as Dean giggles and kicking his feet.

Dean met Santa today. It made him feel good to hear Santa thought he was a good boy!

 

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written about this topic so bear with me.  
> There is a book 2 coming soon  
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comment help feed the muse.


End file.
